Origins
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Elders and all the Whitelighters suddenly and inexplicably loose their powers and it's up to the Charmed Ones to discover what's going on and how to correct it
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "Origins"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: PG (for mild language)

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 3 episodes "Pre Witched" and "Sin Francisco".

A very special thank you to MagicAmethyst80 whose muse helped to inspire this story.)

The Elders and all the Whitelighters suddenly and inexplicably loose their powers and it's up to the Charmed Ones to discover what's going on and how to correct it

ONE

The demon waited patiently in a darkened corner of the alley. It scanned the alley both ways to make sure it was alone. Other than a lone human female that was cautiously walking down the alley, there were no other people - or beings - present. The demon smiled.

Its mission was simple. Capture a human female for its master. It wasn't the first time it had performed this mission. But with the appearance of the Charmed Ones a couple of years earlier, the missions were getting riskier. The youngest sister had the ability to see the future. Many times that led them to innocents in danger.

But there was no sign of those accursed witches. They couldn't be everywhere. And it looked like this was one of those times when the demon could proceed unhindered. It waited until the human was nearly to it before it revealed itself.

The demon was nearly seven feet tall. Its skin was a dark black, allowing it to blend in quite well with the surrounding shadows. Its eyes were a dull yellow that glistened in the half-light of the moon overhead. It smiled at the woman.

"Walking alone after dark?" it said to the woman. "My, that's such a dangerous thing to do. Especially in this part of town. Now you'll see the foolishness in such a venture."

As the demon started its advance on the startled woman, the wind in the alley began to pick up. The demon suddenly stopped and looked around. Something wasn't right. He knew it wasn't the Charmed Ones. They didn't have the power to affect the wind. But it could sense something. Something powerful.

Suddenly a vortex opened several feet from the demon and its prey. Magic began to swirl within the vortex as a figure suddenly started to form within it. Within moments the demon and the woman stood staring at the figure as the vortex began to recede and vanish altogether.

The figure appeared to be human. It was as tall as the demon but much more muscular. It looked like a body builder. Huge muscular arms were crossed over the figures chest as it looked up, its eyes closed. He was dressed in what appeared to be some form of toga reminiscent of the type worn in ancient Rome or Greece. As the demon and woman stared at the figure, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Who are you?" demanded the demon. "This female is my prey. I'll not let you nor anyone interfere with my plans for her."

The demon hurled a fireball at the figure. The weapon engulfed the figure covering him in flames. Within seconds the flames went out leaving the figure apparently unharmed. The demon stared at the figure in shocked disbelief. Realizing it had underestimated the situation, the demon began to shimmer away.

Before the demon could shimmer, the figure extended one hand and a thin blue beam shot from its palm. The beam struck the demon in the forehead, ending its shimmer. The woman stared in shock and horror as she watched the demon simply stare at the figure, offering no resistance.

Within seconds the demons eyes clouded over. The blue beam from the giant figure ceased and the figure looked around. As it did, the demon suddenly fell over, lying dead on the ground. The woman stared at the figure in total horror.

"This place," the figure said looking at the woman. "It is called San Francisco?"

"Y...yes," stammered the startled woman.

The figure eyed the woman for several moments. He seemed to be making a decision.

"You are mortal," said the figure. "I have no use for you. Be gone."

The figure turned and surveyed the street at the end of the alley. Realizing she had been granted a reprieve the woman turned and began to run in the opposite direction as fast as she could. The figure ignored the fleeing woman as it looked around drinking in everything its gaze fell upon. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"So, how are the honeymooners?" Prue asked, coming into the living room.

Piper and Leo were sitting on the sofa talking. Although they hadn't had the chance to take a real honeymoon, the past few days without demon attacks was a welcomed respite. They had spent that time together as much as possible.

"We're fine," Piper said. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"The shoot was cancelled," Prue said. "One of the models got the flu so they're going to reschedule. My boss said I've been working really hard lately so he let me take a couple of days off to relax. I can sure use it. After the fiasco I caused at your wedding, meeting the Angel of Death, and that last demon attack, I'm just about burned out."

"You know we don't blame you for the wedding," Leo said. "One of the hazards of being a Charmed One, I'm afraid."

"I know," Prue said. "That doesn't make me feel less guilty about what happened."

"Just forget about it," Piper said. "Ancient history. And everything worked out. Leo and I got married, your astral self seems to be behaving itself, and even the demons seem to have taken a holiday. Just sit down and relax."

"Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I don't know," Piper said. "She and Cole left early this morning. I think they wanted to take advantage of the down time, too. Cole said something about a Parisian restaurant he used to frequent."

"Parisian?" Prue questioned. "As in Paris, France?"

"At least they don't have to worry about plane fare," said Leo. "Cole can shimmer them there in a matter of seconds."

"Yeah, but Paris?" Prue questioned. "As if we don't have enough restaurants in San Francisco."

"It's not really the same," Leo said. "Besides, you know what they say about Paris? It's the city of love. I think it will do them good to get away for a while."

"Just as long as they don't run into any bounty hunters," Piper said. "I don't want them bringing any demons back with them. I'm enjoying this way too much."

"I'm sure they'll be careful," said Leo, smiling.

"So, what's for dinner?" Prue asked.

"How about pizza?" Piper asked.

"Pizza?" Prue questioned. "Let me get this straight. My sister - the professional chef - who won't even set foot in a fast food restaurant, wants to order a pizza?"

"Sure, why not?" Piper asked. "I can slum with the best of them. Besides, I don't really feel like cooking just now. I'd rather just sit here and enjoy being with my husband, if you don't mind."

"Fine with me," Prue said. "Only no anchovies."

"Hey, they give it flavor," Piper joked.

"No anchovies," Prue reiterated, laughing at her sister.

The pizza was nearly half gone when Phoebe and Cole shimmered into the manor. Phoebe and Cole were both dressed for a night on the town, even though it was still early afternoon. Phoebe looked at Piper eating her third slice of pizza and smiling.

"You're eating pizza?" Phoebe asked. "Since when do you order take out pizza?"

"Since I don't feel like cooking," Piper said. "Help yourself. There's plenty."

"No thanks," Phoebe said, patting her stomach. "I think I've had enough food for one day."

"I told you it was one of the best restaurants around," said Cole.

"Well," said Phoebe, "I think I'd better get changed. I think I'm suffering from jet lag."

"Shouldn't that be shimmer lag?" questioned Prue, smiling coyly.

Everyone laughed as Phoebe headed for the stairs.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. After Phoebe and Cole's trip to Paris, and the pizza the others had enjoyed, no one felt much like a normal dinner. They spent the time in the living room talking and enjoying each other's company. Just as it was starting to get dark a figure orbed into the manor. He was about thirty, wearing casual attire, and had black hair. As he finished his orb, Leo sat up suddenly.

"Timothy?" Leo questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hello," said the Whitelighter. "Steph is out on some fund raiser and I thought I'd come by and offer my congratulations to the new bride. Haven't had a chance since the two of you got married."

"This is Timothy Shanks," Leo said the others. "He's a Whitelighter for a witch on the other side of town."

"Well, glad to meet you," said Piper. "And thanks. I'm glad some of you guys are happy for us."

"Oh, quite a few of us are," said Timothy. "A lot of us thought it should have been allowed a lot sooner. Too bad it took saving the Elders lives to make them come to their senses."

"Some people are just kind of thick headed," said Prue.

"Prue," said Leo. "They're the Elders. You shouldn't talk about them that way."

"Okay, so their they Elders," said Prue. "That doesn't make them perfect. Besides, what are they going to do? Uncharm me?"

"Can I get you anything?" Phoebe asked Timothy. "Coffee, a soda?"

"A soda would be nice," Timothy said. "Steph is kind of a health freak. She always chides me when I eat or drink something that's bad for me. I can't seem to convince her that as a Whitelighter it's not the same as for a human."

"I'm sure she just has your best interest at heart," Piper said.

"And you must be Belthazor," Timothy said, turning to Cole. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally. You're something of a celebrity among Whitelighters. The famed Belthazor switching sides. And for the love of a witch, no less. Not exactly a common occurrence."

"I prefer the name Cole Turner," said Cole. "Belthazor is in the past, now. And with a little luck, he'll stay there."

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Timothy.

"You didn't," said Cole, smiling. "I realize it's pretty hard for some to accept. Especially with my past."

"Great," said Timothy as Phoebe handed him a soda.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "I rarely get to drink one of these. But what Steph doesn't know won't hurt me."

"Steph is the witch you're assigned to?" Prue asked.

"Yes," said Timothy. "Stephanie Morgan. I've been her Whitelighter for seven years now."

"Timothy was one of my initiates," Leo said. "I helped train him when he became a Whitelighter."

"And a better teacher I couldn't have had," Timothy said. "Leo was even instrumental at getting me assigned to Steph. Have I ever thanked you for that?"

"Only about a hundred times," Leo said smiling. "I'm happy to see it worked out so well."

"So am I," said Timothy.

"It's nice to see a Whitelighter pop in for a social call," Prue said. "Usually when someone just appears they're trying to kill us."

"Well," said Timothy, "every Whitelighter wants to come down here. To meet the famed Charmed Ones. You have no idea how jealous many of the Whitelighters were when it was announced that Leo was going to..."

His statement went unfinished as Phoebe suddenly grabbed her head and fell to the floor crying out in pain. Everyone immediately rushed to help her wondering what was happening to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"I'm fine," said Phoebe lying on the sofa as Piper applied another cold compress to her forehead. "It only lasted a minute. But I've never experienced pain like that before."

"What was it?" Leo asked.

"I think it was a premonition," said Phoebe. "There was this really big guy. He was talking to another man. He said, 'I am Damonculous and I've come for you, Elder.' Then he attacked with some kind of blue beam of energy. I'm not sure who the other guy was because I couldn't see him clearly. But he was wearing robes like the Elders wear."

"Damonculous?" questioned Timothy. "I've never heard a name like that, have you, Leo?"

"No," said Leo. "Maybe one of you should check the Book of Shadows to see if he's in there."

"Cole, what about you?" Prue asked. "Any clue to who or what this Damonculous might be?"

"Name doesn't ring a bell," said Cole. "It's not a demonic name, I can tell you that."

"I should check the book," said Phoebe, trying to sit up. "I know what the guy looks like. I'll have a better chance of finding him."

"No you don't," said Piper, pushing Phoebe back down. "Your premonitions don't usually affect you like this. You're going to take it easy until we find out what's going on."

"I'll check the book," said Prue. "Anything else you can tell me about him?"

"He was wearing a toga," Phoebe said.

"A toga?" questioned Prue. "Are you having premonitions about Animal House now?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Phoebe. "No, it was like something out of ancient Greece. Or maybe Rome. And he was big. At least seven feet tall. He looked like a body builder or maybe a weight lifter."

"A weight lifter in a toga?" Prue questioned. "That's an interesting sounding demon."

"I'm not sure he was a demon," Phoebe said. "I don't know why, but it didn't feel like he was a demon."

"Well, I'll go see if I can find him in the book," said Prue heading for the stairs.

"Maybe we should check with the Elders," Timothy suggested.

"Let's wait until Prue checks the Book of Shadows first," Leo suggested. "No sense bothering them if we can get the information that way."

"I'm fine," Phoebe said, pulling the compress off her forehead. "It only lasted a split second. Maybe my power is increasing. They're supposed to, you know. Maybe I just need to get used to this increase."

"I don't know," said Leo. "Even if your powers are increasing, you shouldn't have reacted that way. Besides, you weren't touching anything. You know your power only works when you touch something. I think something else is going on here."

"So," said Piper, "this Damonculous was attacking an Elder? Does that mean he was up there?"

"No," said Phoebe, "that's the strangest part. It was right here in the manor. The Elder, or whomever he was, was standing by the fireplace and this Damonculous was standing in the entryway."

"An attack on an Elder here in the manor?" Leo questioned. "That seems unlikely. There isn't any reason for an Elder to come down here."

"I can only tell you what I saw," Phoebe said.

"Any idea when this attack is going to take place?" questioned Cole.

"No," said Phoebe. "No clue about when only where."

"There's no Damonculous in the book," Prue said coming down the stairs. "Nothing even close with a name like that."

"Okay," said Leo. "I'd better go check with the Elders. If one is in danger, they need to be made aware of it. And I also need to tell them not to come down here for any reason. If there's no Elder in the manor this Damonculous can't attack him here. Maybe that will prevent Phoebe's premonition."

"Do you really think an Elder could be in danger?" Timothy asked. "With their power they should be able to handle anything that's thrown at them."

"It's best not to take any chances," said Leo. "The strangeness of the premonition has me worried. I'll go let them know and get back as quickly as I can."

"I'll go, Leo," Timothy said. "You need to stay here in case this Damonculous shows up here. I can deliver the message and get right back. Besides, I'm not doing anything until Steph is finished with her fund raiser."

"Okay," said Leo. "But don't take too long. With an Elder in danger we can't waste any time."

"I'm all ready gone," said Timothy, smiling.

He stood smiling at the group for a moment and then got a perplexed look on his face.

"Leo," he said, a note of concern in his voice, "I can't orb."

"What do you mean you can't orb?" Prue asked.

"I tried," Timothy said. "Nothing happened. And I just realized something else. I can't sense any of my charges."

"Now that you mention it," said Leo, "neither can I." Leo closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. "I can't orb either. What's going on here?"

"You think this has anything to do with this Damonculous?" Cole questioned.

"I don't see how," said Timothy. "He hasn't attacked yet. All I know is my powers don't seem to be working."

"Neither are mine," said Leo. "I can't contact the Elders, either. It's like being human again. None of my Whitelighter powers are working."

"Leo," questioned Timothy, "what are we going to do? Without our Whitelighter powers we're as helpless as any mortal. And we can't help our charges. Steph could be in danger if a demon attacks."

"I don't know," said Leo. "And without contact with the Elders, we have no way of finding out who this Damonculous is. Or preventing an Elder from coming down here. Which means he could die. And there's nothing we can do to stop it." 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Timothy, calm down," Leo said as Timothy nervously paced the floor.

"Calm down?" Timothy questioned. "Leo, none of our powers are working. How can you tell me to calm down? Has anything like this ever happened to you before?"

"No," said Leo, "but getting emotional about it isn't going to do any good. Piper's checking the Book of Shadows now. Maybe there's something in there that can help. You just need to stay calm and not go off half cocked."

"Okay," said Timothy, sitting on the sofa. "You've been doing this a lot longer than I have. It's just so unnerving. In the last nine years I haven't been without my powers. It's just kind of weird not being able to do things I took for granted only yesterday."

"Nine years?" questioned Phoebe. "I thought you said you had been a Whitelighter for seven years?"

"No, I've been Steph's Whitelighter for seven years," said Timothy. "Whitelighters go through a lot of training before they get their first charge. You don't instantly know everything when you become a Whitelighter."

"Oh," said Phoebe, "I never knew that. I guess I just figured when you became a Whitelighter you all ready knew what you needed to know."

"Hardly," said Leo. "There's a lot of intensive training. The amount depends on whom the Whitelighter is being assigned to. I received even more than Timothy did. I didn't know at the time I was being groomed to be your Whitelighter."

"Not like a demon," said Cole. "Most of them grow up learning as they grow, just like humans."

"So I've heard," said Timothy. "Maybe we could chat some time about that. I'd love to hear what it was like growing up as a demon among humans."

"Maybe," said Cole uncomfortably.

"Well," said Piper, coming down the stairs, "I can't find anything in the book about Whitelighters' loosing their powers."

"Does that mean it's never happened before?" Timothy questioned.

"No," said Leo. "It simply means that no one in Melinda Warrens' line has encountered it before. That doesn't mean we're out of options. There are other Whitelighters in San Francisco. Some of them have been around a long time. We can call them and let them know what's going on. They might be able to help."

"Call them?" questioned Timothy. "How? Our telepathy isn't working."

"On the telephone," said Prue. "You've been a Whitelighter too long. Telepathy isn't the only way to contact someone."

"Oh, yeah, right," said Timothy. "I'm sorry. This whole thing has me rattled."

"Understandable," said Phoebe. "Now, like Leo said, just relax and take it easy. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for what's going on. We just have to find out what it is."

"I'll make a few calls," Leo said. "With a little luck I should be able to get hold of another Whitelighter soon. Then maybe we can begin to get some answers."

"You can use the phone in the kitchen, honey," said Piper. "There's a phonebook on the counter if you need to look any numbers up."

"Great," said Leo. "I shouldn't be long."

As Leo went into the kitchen the others sat around chatting. They were all worried about the turn of events. But they had weathered bad events before. They knew they would figure it out. It would just take some time. Right now their main concern was keeping Timothy calm.

"No luck," Leo said, coming in from the kitchen. "None of the ones I called were home or they weren't answering their phones. I know some others but I couldn't find their names in the phonebook. They probably have unlisted numbers."

"I could shimmer you to one of them," Cole offered.

"Now there's a great idea," said Prue. "Shimmer into a witches house with a defenseless Whitelighter. You know the witch will attack in self-defense, don't you? And you have no way to prove that you aren't there to kill her. Not to mention you can't prove Leo's a Whitelighter without his powers."

"Cole has an idea," said Leo. "I know where some of the witches live. We could shimmer into the backyard or something and knock on the door. That should prevent any attacks and I can choose one whose Whitelighter I know. He might even be there which would make things a whole lot simpler."

"Is that a good idea?" Piper asked. "What if the witch recognizes Cole? She might not trust you."

"You guys didn't recognize me at first," said Cole. "It's unlikely that another witch would."

"Besides," said Leo, "Cole can wait outside. Once I'm inside he can shimmer back here. The Whitelighter can orb me back after I've had a chance to talk with him."

"Assuming he can orb," said Prue. "What if this isn't restricted to the two of you? What if other Whitelighters have been affected?"

"That's unlikely," said Leo. "Even if other Whitelighters have been affected it's possible the one we go see won't be. If he is Cole can shimmer me to another one until we find one who hasn't been affected. It might take some time but it should work. And the more we find out about what's going on the more likely we are to discover why it's happening."

"Maybe someone put a spell on the manor," offered Cole. "Something to prevent your Whitelighter powers from working."

"That's an idea," said Prue. "It could be a prelude to a demon attack. Make the Whitelighters powerless so they can't heal or go for help. Which means we need to be on our guard."

"It also means that once I shimmer Leo outside," said Cole, "he might be able to orb. Or use his other Whitelighter powers. It's worth a shot. If it doesn't work I can shimmer him to another Whitelighter who might be able to help."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Piper. "Only be careful. This might be a trap to lure you out of the manor. Somebody may be after you and not us."

"She's right," said Timothy. "A demon that takes out the Charmed Ones Whitelighter would gain a lot of prestige in the underworld. Almost as much as taking out the Charmed Ones themselves."

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Phoebe jumped and said she'd get it.

"Be careful," Prue said. "If this a prelude to an attack that could be the demon now."

"Knocking on the door?" questioned Phoebe.

"You never know," said Prue. "In the mean time, Cole and Leo can go see if they can find another Whitelighter who might know what's going on. You guys be careful, like I said. Until we know what's going on any or all of us could be in danger."

"We'll be careful," said Cole. "Leo may not have his powers but I still have mine."

"See that you do," said Piper. "I don't want to become a widow while I'm still on my honeymoon."

"I'll guard him with my life," said Cole, smiling.

"Uh, Leo," said Phoebe from the front door. "Before you leave I think you'd better come here."

Curious, they all got up and walked into the entryway. Standing on the front porch was a man in his late fifties. He had white hair and had his hands folded in front of him. Folded inside the sleeves of a white robe he was wearing.

"An Elder," gasped Timothy as they all stood looking at the man. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"It's nice to meet you all again," said the Elder with an English accent after everyone had gathered in the living room.

"Which one are you again?" Phoebe questioned.

"His name is Paracellious," said Leo.

"Para- what?" questioned Prue.

"Just call me Percy," the Elder said, smiling at them. "It's much easier."

"Percy," said Leo, "what are you doing here? And why did you use the front door? Why didn't you just orb in?"

"I was down here visiting a Whitelighter," said Percy. "He and I are very close and I occasionally visit him. Anyway, I had just left his place and was communing with the other Elders when suddenly it just stopped. I couldn't commune with them any longer. And not only that. None of my other powers are working, either."

"You, too?" questioned Timothy, fear beginning to rise in his voice. "Then we're all defenseless. This must be a prelude to a demon attack. We're all in terrible danger."

"Timothy, calm down," said Percy. "Getting emotional is not going to solve anything."

"That's what I told him," said Leo.

"So, it's as I expected," said Percy. "It isn't just me. This is quite serious. Quite serious indeed."

"How serious?" Leo asked.

"If I'm right," said Percy, "it isn't just us that's been affected. It's all Whitelighters and Elders. It's the only explanation for why I can't contact the others. And why they haven't come to find out why."

"All of them?" questioned Prue. "Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"Quite frankly, no," said Percy. "And I am at a loss to explain it."

"Can I get you anything?" Piper asked. "A cup of coffee or something?"

"A spot of tea would be quite lovely, thank you," said Percy. "I rarely am able to indulge up there. The other Elders frown on it."

"Tea coming right up," said Piper heading for the kitchen.

"Percy, do you have any idea what might cause this?" Leo asked.

"Honestly, no," said Percy. "The level of magic capable of doing this is enormous. It would take all the combined powers of every Elder to duplicate such a feat. And I know of no beings capable of exercising such powerful magic."

"Could it be a spell?" Phoebe asked.

"Not of this magnitude," said Percy. "Besides, a spell might affect the Whitelighters, but certainly not an Elders. Perhaps one or possibly two Elders but not all of them. And as I said, none has come to investigate why we suddenly lost contact. If even one were unaffected he or she would have come immediately to find out what was going on. Since none have arrived, I can only assume they are all in the same boat, as you humans say, as we are."

"So shimmering to another Whitelighter won't do any good," said Cole.

"Ah, yes, Belthazor," said Percy. "I was aware you were here."

"I prefer the name Cole Turner," said Cole.

"Of course," said Percy.

"Here's your tea," said Piper, setting a tray with a pot and several cups on it. "I didn't know how you liked it so I brought some lemon, sugar, and milk for you."

"Just a touch of milk, thank you," said Percy. "I never cared for lemon in my tea."

"Okay, no lemon," said Piper pouring the tea for him.

"Well," said Percy, sipping his tea, "this is certainly a conundrum. And you say you can find nothing about an occurrence like this in your Book of Shadows?"

"Nothing even close," said Piper. "There are spells and potions for stripping someone's power but nothing that might cause such a widespread affect. And nothing that pertains to Whitelighters and Elders alone."

"I suppose it could be prelude to a demonic attack," Percy speculated. "The incident recently where you stopped the warlock from decimating the Whitelighters shows that we are far from untouchable. I supposed it could be something along those lines."

"Trust me," said Cole, "that's hardly an option. The power it would take to cause this does exist in the underworld. But getting those demons to work together is another matter. Some of them hate each other and would never work with the others. Not even if it meant getting rid of the Elders."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," said Percy.

"You seem awfully sedate for someone who's just lost his powers," Prue said.

"As I told Thomas," said Percy, "getting emotional isn't going to solve anything. Oh, I'm concerned, to be sure. But we must remain logical and clear headed if we are to solve this little enigma."

"Leo," said Phoebe, "I think we should get Percy to somewhere else. As long as he's here my premonition could come true."

"What premonition?" Percy asked.

"I had a premonition just before Leo and Thomas lost their powers," said Phoebe. "A demon was attacking an Elder here in the manor. I'm not sure if the Elder was you because I couldn't see him clearly, but as long as you're here you're at risk."

"You may be right," said Leo. "Maybe Cole should shimmer Percy somewhere else."

"That would solve nothing," said Percy. "If a demon is after me they would simply follow me. And I can think of no place safer at the moment than the home of the Charmed Ones. Another witch may not fare so well if a demon should attack me."

"He has a point," said Prue. "But staying here is a risk. If this Damonculous should attack while Percy is here at least we're here to protect him."

Everyone was startled as Percy suddenly dropped his cup. It clattered to the coffee table shattering on impact. All of the blood had drained from his face and a look of what appeared to be fear was evident.

"Oh, that was one of my best cups, too," said Piper, beginning to clean up the mess.

"Where did you hear that name?" Percy demanded very somberly.

"What, Damonculous?" Prue questioned. "It was the demon in Phoebe's premonition."

"That's impossible," said Percy.

"Hey, all I can tell you is what I saw," said Phoebe.

"Percy, what is it?" Leo asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"This is not possible," Percy muttered to himself, standing up and walking absentmindedly to the fireplace. "They were destroyed millennia ago. None remain. They were all accounted for."

"What are you muttering about?" Prue asked. "Who is this Damonculous? You act like you're afraid of him."

"My apologies," said Percy. "Phoebe, are you sure it was a premonition and not a vision of the past?"

"He was attacking here in the manor," said Phoebe. "I doubt that would be a vision of the past."

"This isn't possible," Percy said. "Damonculous was vanquished a very long time ago. You must have misinterpreted your premonition."

"No, it was quite clear," said Phoebe.

"Who are what is this Damonculous?" Piper asked.

"Something far above you, witch," said a voice from the entryway. "I am Damonculous. And I've come for you, Elder."

Everyone turned to see the demon from Phoebe's premonition standing in the entryway. They all immediately jumped to their feet taking up defensive postures against the demon. As they did, the demon raised its hand and a bream of blue energy shot out directly at Percy. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

As soon as the demon raised its hand Thomas reacted. He moved over and grabbed Percy intent on getting him out of harms way. Instead the blue beam caught him directly in the back. He took the full force of the attack. He stood rigid for several moments, and then collapsed on the floor, his eyes clouded over. Leo moved to check him.

"He's dead," Leo announced with astonishment.

The girls reacted instantly. Piper raised her hands and tapped into her freezing power. Only Damonculous didn't freeze. Piper appeared to be as powerless as Leo and Thomas.

Prue tapped into her telekinetic power intent on throwing the demon back. But just as with Piper, her power never manifested itself. Apparently what had affected the Whitelighters and the Elders had also affected the girls. They were all as powerless as normal humans.

"Whitelighter," Damonculous spat out angrily. "I don't need the power of a Whitelighter. It will do me no good. I need the power of the Elder. Your powers are useless to you witch. Stay out of this and you will be spared."

Damonculous raised both hands. This time he was intent on draining the power of the Elder despite any interference from the others. But before he could bring his power to bear a fireball struck him in the chest sending him hurtling back against the back wall of the entryway. He immediately regained his feet and turned to face his attacker.

"Maybe their powers don't work," said Cole standing at the forefront of the group, "but I seem to be unhindered. Now, care to take on someone besides people who can't protect themselves against you?"

"Who are you?" demanded Damonculous.

"Who me?" questioned Cole. "Nobody. But if you want the Elder, you have to go through me."

"So be it," said Damonculous, casting an electrical attack at Cole.

The attack looked like lightning. It came from Damonculous' fingertips and struck Cole full in the chest sending him crashing against the fireplace. Damonculous, apparently satisfied Cole was out of the way, turned on the Elder once more.

"Now," he said, "to finish what I started."

Before he could attack again, Cole cast another fireball at him sending him once again careening against the back wall of the entryway.

"Not bad," said Cole, his chest still smoking from the attack. "But if that's all you have then you'd better rethink what you're doing."

"Impossible," said Damonculous. "You cast fire. What kind of witch are you to cast fire and be unaffected by my power that has blocked all good magic?"

"I'm not exactly a witch," said Cole. He suddenly changed form. Belthazor stood where Cole had stood only a moment ago. "And as I said, if you want the Elder, you have to go through me, first."

"Demon?" Damonculous questioned. "Protecting an Elder? How can this be?"

"You want to talk or fight?" Belthazor asked. "Frankly, you're beginning to bore me to death."

"This is not finished," said Damonculous. "I will be back. And when I do, I'll take the Elder, demon or no."

Suddenly Damonculous vanished from the entryway. He didn't shimmer as most demons did. Nor did he orb as the Whitelighters and Elders. Instead it appeared to be a combination of the two. A shimmering orb that was gray in color instead of the normal blue. Everyone turned to attend to Thomas. Belthazor changed back into Cole.

"He's dead," Leo repeated. "That's impossible. Whitelighters can only be killed by a Dark Lighters' arrow."

"He was a good Whitelighter," said Percy. "I shall miss him."

"Thanks, Cole," Prue said. "For a minute, I wasn't sure what we were going to do."

"Well, I couldn't very well just stand there and let him kill an Elder, now could I?" asked Cole.

"But what do we do when he returns?" Piper asked. "Apparently we don't have our powers either. And he said something about blocking the power of everyone who uses good magic. Is that even possible?"

Everyone turned to Percy. Clearly he knew more than he was telling. And he seemed to know who this Damonculous was. He just looked at them offering no explanation.

"Percy," said Leo, "you know who that was, don't you?"

"Leo," said Percy very deliberately, fear evident in his voice, "never ask me that question again. You are forbidden from leaning the answer."

Percy turned and walked over to the fireplace to compose himself. Everyone just stared at him in shock. He obviously knew something. And even though it could quite possibly cost him his life, he refused to say anything. 


	7. Chapater 7

SEVEN

"Thomas' body will be safe in the arboretum until we can figure out what to do with it," Leo said as he and Cole came back into the living room. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"That's up to Percy," said Prue.

"I can't help you," said Percy.

"You damn well better help us," Prue said, her temper flaring. "It isn't just your life at stake here. It's ours. You obviously know something and I mean to know what it is. Damn your rules."

"I can tell you nothing," said Percy. "The knowledge is forbidden."

"Okay," said Prue, suddenly becoming very calm, "if you can't help us then we can't help you."

"Prue, you can't mean that," said Leo.

"I sure as hell mean it," said Prue. "Cole, when this Damonculous comes back, don't interfere. If he wants an Elder, let him have him."

"You can't," said Percy suddenly very afraid. "You're a Charmed One. Your job is to protect the innocent. Right now, I'm an innocent."

"What are you going to do?" Prue asked. "Strip me of my powers? It seems that's all ready happened. And without my powers I'm not a Charmed One any longer. I'm just a regular mortal like anyone else. And I'm sure as hell not going to risk my neck for someone who won't even help himself."

"Prue," Leo began.

"No, Leo, she's right," said Piper. "Ever since we got our powers we've done nothing but do as they say. And half the time they don't even tell us what's going on."

"I agree with them," said Phoebe. "Hell, just a few weeks ago we kept a warlock from killing all the Whitelighters. And this is how you are repay us? By telling us the knowledge is forbidden? Going up against demons is bad enough. But going up against a demon we know nothing about and without any powers is just plain suicide. Sorry, but that's not on my top ten list of things to do right now."

"Cole," said Percy, turning to Cole for assistance.

"Don't look at me," said Cole. "I'm a demon, remember? Not exactly any love lost between demons and Elders. I was protecting the girls when I stood up to this Damonculous. I'd do it again. For them."

"You must understand," began Percy.

"All I understand," said Prue, "is that you know something you won't tell us. We could die fighting this demon. I, for one, won't risk getting killed when there's someone who can give us information we need."

"Prue's right," said Piper. "Damonculous as much as said he wasn't interested in us. Just in an Elder. If you expect any help from us you have to give us something to work with."

"Percy," said Prue, "you said that all the other Elders were in the same boat we are. That none of their powers are working. With Cole here he might not risk another confrontation. He might decide to go after another Elder who is completely unprotected. You want to be the one responsible for getting another Elder killed? Or more. He might not stop with just one. He might kill them all. So whatever it is you aren't telling us, it's not just your life or ours you're risking. You're risking the lives of all the Elders. Do you want to be remembered as the Elder that got everyone else killed?"

"Leo, do something," said Percy. "You of all people should understand that there are some things that I'm just not at liberty to discuss. This is one of those times. They have no idea what they're asking."

"I'm sorry, Percy," said Leo. "These three are the most stubborn people I've ever met, when they want to be. And when all three have their minds set on something, I've learned that there's nothing that will change them. They won't even listen to me. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Percy looked at them. He was obviously torn about what to do. Even Leo was perplexed at his behavior. Elders had powers beyond those of a normal Whitelighter. Powers that would rival even the highest level demons. There wasn't much that frightened an Elder. But right now Percy was terrified. And Leo was very uneasy about why Percy refused to talk. Whatever it was must be extremely serious.

"Well?" questioned Prue. "You want our help or not?"

"You're a very strong willed woman," Percy said finally, a note of resignation in his voice. "Piper, could I bother you for some more tea? It's very good and what I have to say may take some time."

"Sure," said Piper, heading for the kitchen. "Just don't start without me. I want to hear everything."

"Not to worry," said Percy. "Actually, I have to decide where to begin anyway."

As Piper prepared the tea, Phoebe got a first aid kit and tended to Cole's wound. It didn't seem serious. Mostly a burn mark on his chest where the lightning had struck him. He said it wasn't very painful but Phoebe could tell he was being less than honest. Still, she was very proud of what he had done.

"Okay, you have your tea," said Prue. "Now, want to fill us in on what you know?"

"First," said Percy, "what I'm about to tell you must never be repeated to anyone. It is perhaps the most closely guarded secret the Elders have. Something known only to the Elders."

"Okay," said Piper. "We promise. We just need the information to prepare for when this Damonculous returns."

"It may not do any good," said Percy. "Damonculous is more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Even if you had your powers, I'm not sure they would do you any good."

"I seemed to have fared okay," said Cole. "I imagine with the Power of Three they'd do even better."

"You are only alive because Damonculous was not using his full power on you," said Percy. "If he had, you would not have survived."

"Just who is this Damonculous?" Phoebe asked.

"A power older than anything known to man," said Percy. "A power so great, that even the Elders would be hard pressed to deal with him."

"What kind of demon is it?" Prue asked. "He's not in the Book of Shadows and not even Cole has heard of him."

"He's not a demon," said Percy. "Not in the strictest sense of the word, anyway."

"Then what is he?" asked Piper.

"For all intents and purposes," said Percy deliberately, "Damonculous is as close to being a god as any creature can be." 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"What do you mean he's a god?" Prue asked.

"Damonculous is older than even the most ancient demon," said Percy. "He walked the Earth before most civilizations had even produced a written language. He's what you might call one of the first Elders, although that term is not exactly accurate."

"You mean he's a Founder?" Leo questioned.

"Founder?" asked Phoebe. "Leo, you mentioned them once before. When I first discovered you were a Whitelighter. You said the Founders formed the Elder Council."

"That's right," said Leo.

"No, Leo, he's not a founder," said Percy. "Why don't you fill them in on our history? From the beginning."

"Well," said Leo, looking at the girls and Cole, "several thousand years ago Whitelighters helped and served mankind much as they do today. A group of senior Whitelighters got together and formed the Elders. The Elders were tasked with helping to protect mankind and assigning Whitelighters to specific humans to guide and assist them."

"You mean to witches," Piper said.

"Mostly, yes," said Percy. "There are exceptions. But for the most part, Whitelighters help witches."

"That much we know," said Prue. "Are you saying this Damonculous is one of the original Whitelighters that formed the Elders?"

"No," said Percy. "He is older even than that. He's one of the original members of the Gray Council."

"The Gray Council?" Leo asked, shock in his voice. "I thought that was just a myth?"

"More like a legend," said Percy.

"So what's the difference?" Phoebe asked.

"A myth," said Percy, "has no foundation in truth. Something like Robin Hood. A man that stole from the rich and gave what he stole to the poor. There actually was no such person. His reputation grew out of the feats of a number of individuals that over the years combined into the single figure you know today.

"A legend is something quite different. While much of what is believed about a legend is false, the basic premise behind it is true. Such as King Arthur. There actually was such a man. The son of a man named Uther who did rule England. Now, much of what you know about King Arthur never actually happened. But he did exist."

"So the Gray Council actually existed?" Leo asked.

"Yes," said Percy.

"What is this Gray Council?" Cole asked.

"According to legend," said Leo, "they were a group of Whitelighters that existed before the Elders. It's always been believed that they were actually an allegory for Whitelighters."

"To the general Whitelighter populous, yes," said Percy. "But all Elders know the truth about the Council. Something we have all agreed must never become known."

"Well, that's changed," said Prue. "So just what was this Gray Council?"

"Several thousand years before the Founders formed the Elder Council," said Percy, "Whitelighters did serve mankind as Leo said. But there was no single ruling body. They weren't Whitelighters, of course. Just supernatural beings that had taken an interest in humanity. They used their considerable power to help guide mankind.

"There were about two hundred of them in all. No one was considered higher or more important than any of the others. They named themselves the Gray Council so they could interact more efficiently with mankind. Humans seem to have an instinctual need to label things and people.

"Everything was fine for many millennia. The Gray Council used their power and knowledge to assist mankind. Allowing it to grow and mature into a healthy, thriving race. They did this by using their power to influence people and events to take a particular direction."

"They interfered with free will?" asked Leo in shock. "Percy, that's the greatest rule of Whitelighters. We cannot interfere with a human's free will no matter what happens."

"It was not always so," said Percy. "In those times the Gray Council freely altered destinies to chart the course of human history."

"So what happened to this Gray Council?" Phoebe asked.

"To better facilitate their ends," continued Percy, "certain humans deemed worthy were selected and imbued with power. Power to help affect human history. Many of these humans were female. The power they received was passed on from mother to daughter."

"You're talking about witches," said Piper. "This Gray Council created the first witches?"

"Yes," said Percy. "They weren't called witches back then. They were called Graylighters. Because they had the favor of the Gray Council and led the human race in the direction the Council desired it to go."

"So what changed?" Cole asked.

"Even back then," said Percy, "humans could be very determined. And more than a bit arrogant. Many of the Graylighters began to think of themselves as equal to the Gray Council. Instead of simply taking orders from the Gray Council they felt they should have a say in the decisions the Gray Council made. They were human, the Gray Council wasn't. They felt they better understood humans than the Gray Council and could better formulate in which direction humanity should go."

"Boy, I'll bet that went over like a lead balloon," said Phoebe.

"Aptly put," said Percy. "It caused quite a stir among the Gray Council. Many of the Council expressed a belief that the evil humans were beginning to exhibit was detrimental to the Council's plan. Damonculous was the most outspoken in this regard. He proposed a plan to rid humanity of this evil. A plan that was also endorsed by a large portion of the Council."

"A plan to rid humanity of evil?" Prue questioned. "Is that even possible?"

"Frankly, no," said Percy. "Most human possess the ability for good and evil. Many factors are involved that determine which they will choose."

"So," said Cole, "what was this great plan that Damonculous and the others came up with that they thought would get rid of the evil in humans?"

"They proposed destroying humanity," said Percy. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"You can't be serious," said Piper.

"I'm quite serious," said Percy. "Oh, not the entirety of humanity. Some select humans deemed good enough would be spared. The rest would be exterminated. Treated like the vermin many of the Gray Council thought them to be."

"That's crazy," said Prue. "That wouldn't solve anything. Any subsequent generations would have been the same."

"That's what those of the Gray Council opposed to the idea said," said Percy. "Damonculous and his followers countered saying that each succeeding generation would be weeded out. Those deemed good enough would survive and the rest would be terminated. Eventually, they argued, evil would be excised from humanity."

"I can't believe this," said Leo. "Weren't they supposed to be helping mankind? How could any of them even consider such a course of action?"

"It is believed," said Percy, "that many of the Gray Council had become corrupted by their near absolute control over humanity. Playing God, so to speak. And as you are acutely aware, corruption can soon turn to evil. We believe that over time many of the Gray Council became evil without realizing it."

"Can someone be evil without knowing it?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure," said Cole. "They think they're doing the right thing even when everyone around them says differently. They delude themselves into thinking they're doing the right thing when all the time their motivated by purely selfish ideas. Eventually it becomes second nature to them and before you know it they're fully evil. I've seen it happen a hundred times."

"I'm sure," said Percy. "And as you can imagine, this caused quite a stir among the Gray Council. They were divided nearly in half. Damonculous and his followers vying to have the bulk of humanity wiped out while the rest argued just as passionately that was not the solution. Eventually, the inevitable happened. One of the Gray Council lost his temper and attacked an opposing member."

"You mean they had a fight?" Cole asked.

"Worse," said Percy. "It nearly immediately escalated into an all out war. The two sides faced off against each other with their considerable power."

"Boy, that must have been quite a fight," said Phoebe. "Imagine all that power being used at the same time."

"You have no idea," said Percy. "Compared to the power of the Gray Council your nuclear weapons are considered less than a match. The expenditure of so much power all at the same time very nearly did what Damonculous and the others wanted. It decimated the human race."

"What finally ended it?" asked Piper.

"Damonculous and his followers were defeated," said Percy. "Most on both sides were killed. But eventually Damonculous and his followers were drained of their power. Those that survived were banished to a realm where magic doesn't exist. Without magic they have no chance of returning to the mortal plane."

"What happened to the victors?" Leo asked.

"They became what we know as the Founders," said Percy. "They spent a very long time trying to decide what they should do. They finally decided that a new order was needed. They selected the very best of the Graylighters that sided with them and formed the first Elder Council. It was felt that since Graylighters were human they would be more sympathetic to the plight of humanity."

"But humans don't become Whitelighters or Elders until after they die," said Leo.

"That's correct," said Percy. "The Founders decreed that as new Elders and Whitelighters were needed, they would be only the very best humanity had to offer. In order to determine the best qualified, they had to die first. So that the totality of their lives could be judged. The Founders also decreed that the neither the Elders nor the Whitelighters could ever again interfere in human history. Mankind was left to whatever the fates decreed. The rule of not interfering with free will was established."

"What about the surviving Graylighters that sided with Damonculous?" Piper asked. "What did they do about them? Were they destroyed?"

"No," said Percy. "Even though they were by now thoroughly evil, the Founders felt it was not totally of their doing. Had they never been granted the powers they had, they might have well remained good. So they were banished to a different realm from the defeated Gray Council members. A harsh, barren dimension of sorts that held no life of its own."

"So they still exist?" questioned Cole.

"After a fashion," said Percy. "Most of the original Graylighters have long since died or been killed. Some few remain but for the most part it is their descendents that now inhabit that realm. For many centuries they regarded Damonculous as a virtual god. Originally they called themselves Damonculites, after him. Over the years the name was gradually shortened and was somewhat perverted. Not by any design. It's just the way things happen some times. They still exist but they are known by a different name now."

"What name?" Cole asked, fearing he all ready knew the answer to that question.

"Demon," said Percy. "The realm where they were banished originally had no name. The new inhabitants began calling it by what they felt was appropriate. They called it the underworld. You're ancestors, Cole, were the descendents of the defeated Graylighters banished to the underworld. They are the very demons the Charmed Ones fight to protect humanity against." 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"That's quite a story," said Prue. "But I don't understand why the knowledge is forbidden. A lot of cultures have similar type stories. Even the United States began because of something like that."

"At first," said Percy, "it was forbidden because of shame and regret. All everyone wanted to do was simply forget about what had happened. Much like the divisiveness that can occur within some families. The so-called 'black sheep' that no one ever talks about.

"But it soon became evident that the powers wielded by the Elders and the Whitelighters was substantial. The Elders felt that if the Whitelighters ever learned of their true history, a similar occurrence might happen. So it was decided that only the story of the Founders forming the Elder Council would be passed on to new generations of Whitelighters. Call it selective honesty. What the Whitelighters learn is essentially true. It's just not the entire truth."

"You said something about Damonculous being vanquished," said Prue.

"Yes," said Percy. "Damonculous was one of the most powerful of the Gray Council. It took the combined might of nearly a dozen other members to stop him. Their power virtually vaporized him. It was thought he had been vanquished. Apparently that supposition was wrong."

"Why has he waited this long to reappear?" Leo asked. "If this happened all those thousand years ago where has he been all this time?"

"I don't know," said Percy. "Maybe it's taken him this long to reconstitute himself. Maybe he simply moved through time and this is where he appeared. Maybe it is only now that he has been able to access his magic again. I don't know why he has waited for so long. I only know that he is very dangerous."

"So what does he want?" Piper asked. "Has he come back for revenge?"

"I doubt it," said Percy. "He mentioned something about needing the power of an Elder. In truth, he probably needs the power of several Elders. I can guess what his plans are. If he can get enough power, he can open a portal to the realm where the remaining Gray Council is imprisoned. If that happens, he will be able to return them to the mortal plane where their power will be restored to them. And I have no doubt they will finish what they started all those millennia ago. They'll wipe out the human race." 


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Damonculous appeared in what appeared to be a modest house. He winced slightly from the pain Cole's fireballs had made. His power was very low. It would take time to replenish his power so that he could face an opponent as obviously powerful as this demon.

It had taken nearly all of his power to block all good magic. In the old days he would have been able to block all magic if he had chosen to. No one in this time would be powerful enough to be exempt from that blocking. But the powers this demon possessed weren't good magic. And clearly the memories he had taken from the demon when he first arrived in that alley were incomplete.

Damonculous looked around him. A body lay on the floor. The body of a woman. She had an athame sticking out of her back and was obviously quite dead. Across the room, sitting at a desk going through some papers was a man. He was human but Damonculous could also sense that he was thoroughly evil.

"You must be a warlock," Damonculous announced.

The man at the desk jumped to his feet instantly. He pulled out another athame and brandished it threateningly at Damonculous.

"Who are you?" demanded the man.

"My name is Damonculous," said Damonculous. "And I have need of you."

"What are you?" the man asked. "A demon? If so you can just get out of here. The witch was my prey. I'm not sharing the spoils with anyone."

"You may keep your spoils," said Damonculous. "To be honest, they would probably do me little good anyway. But as I said, I have need of you. I need certain information. Information I'm sure you can provide for me."

"What kind of information?" the man demanded.

"First," said Damonculous, "what are you called?"

"Persius," said the man. "Persius Winthorp."

"So, Persius Winthorp," said Damonculous, "am I correct in assuming you are a warlock?"

"Yeah," said Persius. "And a damn good one too. Demon or not you won't find me an easy target."

"I am no demon," said Damonculous. "And as I said, I need only some information. In return I am prepared to repay you handsomely with more power than you could possibly imagine."

"What kind of information?" Persius asked.

"About witches," said Damonculous. "Specifically, three witches. All sisters."

"The Charmed Ones?" questioned Persius. "You want the Charmed Ones?"

"That depends," Damonculous said. "Who are these so-called Charmed Ones?"

"They're the most powerful witches in history," said Persius. "They appeared about three years ago. And they've vanquished every demon and warlock they've come up against."

"Really?" Damonculous questioned. "They must be quite powerful."

"They are," said Persius. "They have the Power of Three. Nothing can stand against that. I've had friends who learned that the hard way."

"The Power of Three," said Damonculous. "Interesting. And you say it is unstoppable?"

"So far," said the warlock. "No one has been able to find a way around it. Why are you so interested in them? If you're not a demon what could you want with them?"

"They have an Elder," said Damonculous. "He is the one I'm after. But these Charmed Ones also have a protector. A demon of black and red. A very powerful demon. If I am to defeat them, I must know about them."

"Belthazor?" Persius questioned. "Yeah, he's with them. I heard he fell in love with one of the witches. He betrayed the Source and killed the Triad. Now the Source wants him dead. But they protect him so no demon can collect on the bounty the Source has offered for his destruction."

"The Source?" questioned Damonculous.

"The Source of all Evil," said Persius. "Who are you, anyway? You don't know about the Charmed Ones. You don't know about the Source. And you say you're after an Elder. You must be extremely powerful or extremely stupid. No one goes after an Elder. That's as suicidal as going after the Charmed Ones."

"It is not an Elder I'm after," said Damonculous. "I want them all. I need their power. But as yet I'm too weak to challenge this Belthazor, as you call him. Now I understand why a demon would be protecting witches. Love is a very powerful and motivating force."

"You want all the Elders?" questioned Persius. "What, you got a death wish? With their power the Elders are all but untouchable."

"That is of no consequence at the moment," said Damonculous. "Good magic can not operate for the moment. If not for this Belthazor I would have had my first victim. And the others would have soon fallen."

"No good magic?" questioned Persius. "That's why it was so easy to kill the witch. I wondered why she didn't use her powers against me. You say you did that? Stopped all the good magic?"

"Yes," said Damonculous. "And it is only a start. Once I have the Elder, my power will begin to increase. Then I can find the other Elders. Without their powers they will be as little consequence to me as this witch was to you. And when I'm finished they will no longer be a concern for anyone."

"You don't say?" asked Persius. "You mentioned something about a trade. My knowledge for power. What did you have in mind?"

"It's very simple," said Damonculous. "My knowledge of this time is incomplete. I could simply drain what I need from you but the would not guarantee that I will learn what I need to know. I offer you a deal. You provide me with whatever knowledge you have, and swear loyalty to only me, and when I have accomplished my mission I will give you more power than you could garner from a hundred witches."

"How do I know you can make good on your deal?" asked Persius.

Damonculous stretched out his hand and flames erupted around Persius. The warlock screamed in agony as his flesh was apparently consumed by the flames. Just as suddenly the flames vanished and Persius stood at the desk unharmed.

"That is but a small taste of my power," said Damonculous. "Imagine what power I will have when I am fully restored. You will share in that power. And you will command those others who serve me."

"Keep talking," said Persius, sticking the athame in his belt and sitting back down at the desk. "You got my attention."

Damonculous just smiled. Humans had changed very little in the thousands of years since he and his brothers and sisters of the Gray Council had ruled the Earth. Most would sell their soul for the merest pittance of power. 


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

"Percy," said Leo, looking toward the arboretum, "about Thomas. Whitelighters are supposed to be immortal. Only the poison from a Dark Lighter is supposed to be able to kill one. But Damonculous killed him. How could he do that?"

"Because Damonculous drained all of his magic," said Percy. "Whitelighters are beings of magic. While they have a human form, most of what they are comprised of is magic. Take away that magic and you have nothing but an empty shell left."

"He claimed to have blocked magic," said Paige. "Apparently at least part of that claim is true. Is he really able to do that? To block magic?"

"And much more," said Percy. "Although it seems he hasn't blocked all magic. Perhaps only good magic has been blocked. That would explain why Cole still has his powers. While he may have changed from evil to good, his powers are still demonic. If Damonculous has blocked all good magic Cole would be exempt from such blocking."

"Which means all Damonculous has to do is block all magic and we're screwed," said Prue.

"I don't think that is likely to happen," said Percy. "At least not right away. If Damonculous could have blocked all magic, he would all ready have done so. Which means he is still not fully replenished. That will give us an edge of sorts. As long as Cole still has access to his powers, we won't be completely defenseless."

"Except I didn't seem to hurt him any more than he hurt me," said Cole. "This," he pointed to his chest, "will heal quickly enough. But you've intimated that Damonculous' power may start to increase. If that happens I may not be able to protect you much longer."

"Quite true," said Percy. "Damonculous seems to be unaware of much about this time. He didn't know who the sisters were. And he was surprised to find a demon protecting witches. Belthazor's betrayal of the Source is well known among both good and evil. Which means that however he came by his knowledge of this time much of it is still lacking."

"We might be able to use that to our advantage," said Prue. "Any idea how we can remove this blocking he's created?"

"Not without the power of the Elders," said Percy. "Or the power of another member of the Gray Council. If we could contact the Founders they could help. But without my magic, I can't contact them."

"Won't they come looking when they see that good magic is no longer working?" Phoebe asked.

"They don't work that way," said Percy. "For the most part, they leave the dealings with the mortal realm to the Elders. They exist on a higher plane. They will be occupied with matters there. And as you have learned firsthand, time does not operate the same on all planes. It may be quite some time before they learn of what's going on. By then it may well be too late."

"This is just great," said Piper. "We have an unstoppable creature running around loose with more power than any of us has ever seen. He's planning on destroying the Elders and wiping out mankind and we have absolutely no powers to stop him with. Other than Cole's powers and they my not be useable much longer."

"It would seem to be a hopeless situation," said Percy.

"Not necessarily," said Cole.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Percy said that only good magic was blocked," said Cole. "As far as we can tell, demonic creatures still have full use of their magic. If we can get some of them together, we might be able to stand against Damonculous."

"Oh, sure," said Prue. "We just walk up and ask a bunch of demons to help us defeat Damonculous because we don't have any powers. Talk about a suicide mission."

"Not as much as you think," said Cole. "True, most main stream demons would probably seize the opportunity to kill you. But there's another option. Demons no longer in the good graces of their masters. I'm not the only demon who's under a death sentence. There are a fair number of them. It might be possible to persuade some of them to help. Especially when they learn that Damonculous plans to destroy them, too. Self-preservation is a very strong motivator for demons as well as humans."

"Wouldn't they just kill us?" Piper asked. "That should get them back in the good graces with their masters. If nothing else the Source might reward them for getting rid of us."

"That is a risk," said Cole. "But I do know some of these demons. Some of them have helped me hide from the Source's bounty hunters. It might be possible to persuade some of them to help us. But they're going to want something in return."

"Like what?" Prue asked.

"That will depend on the demons," said Cole. "I could check around. See if any are interested without actually telling them what's really going on."

"You can't trust demons," said Piper. "We've learned that many times."

"Normally, I'd agree with you," said Cole. "But these are hardly normal times. It can't hurt to check around. I know how to do it without exposing any of you to danger."

"Which means you wouldn't be here if Damonculous returns," said Leo. "Without you we're helpless against him."

"Maybe not," said Phoebe. "Percy, just how powerful is this blocking Damonculous has put on good magic?"

"That's difficult to say," said Percy. "As I said, it's probably using most of the power he still has. Short of his death, it would be almost impossible to break that blocking."

"Almost," said Phoebe. "Which means there might be a way, right?"

"It would take a very powerful magic to overcome such a blocking," said Percy. "As I said, only the Gray Council possesses that kind of power."

"What about the Power of Three?" Phoebe asked. "We've always been told that the Power of Three is the most powerful magic that ever existed. Is it strong enough to break this blocking, you think?"

"Perhaps," said Percy, thoughtfully. "You magic isn't gone. It's simply being blocked so you can't access it. If you combine your power in a Power of Three spell it might just be strong enough to overcome the blocking. But how to use that power is the question. I doubt even your combined power is enough to remove the blocking altogether. It would have to be concentrated at a single point. Selectively remove the blocking at a particular place."

"Such as us," said Prue. "If we could overwhelm the blocking on us, we might get access to our powers. That would put a whole new light on the situation."

"It's definitely worth a shot," said Leo. "We wouldn't be any worse off than we are now."

"I'll get started on a spell right away," said Phoebe. "Anything special I should know about this blocking?"

"Not that I can think of," said Percy. "The spell should be aimed specifically at you. To selectively remove the blocking surrounding you."

"Okay, great," said Phoebe. "I should be able to come up with something soon. I'll let you know when I'm finished."

"In the mean time," said Cole, "I'll check around. I might be able to augment our forces with a little demonic intervention. Don't worry. I won't say anything that might put you all in danger. But we need every advantage we can get at this point."

"Just make sure to check back in regularly," said Leo. "There's no telling when Damonculous is going to return. It would be a good idea if you kept up with what's going on here, just in case."

"Good idea," said Cole. "I won't be gone long."

Cole shimmered and was gone. Phoebe was busy scribbling on a pad trying to come up with a spell.

"What about a potion?" Piper asked. "We might not have out powers but we can still make potions. You think they might be any use against Damonculous?"

"I doubt a potion could cause him any serious harm," said Percy. "But a strong enough one might be able to hurt him. As least initially."

"Okay," said Piper. "Prue and I will begin working on some potions. I guess all we can do now is wait to see what Phoebe and Cole come up with. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

Prue and Piper headed for the kitchen leaving Leo alone with Percy. Leo felt awkward. The Elders had always been his superiors. Finding himself now as almost an equal made him nervous. He wasn't sure what to say or how to act. Leo sat down in a chair trying to think of someway to break the ice. 


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

Cole shimmered into what appeared to be a warehouse. The place looked deserted but Cole knew that was only an illusion. The place had been abandoned for years. No one ever visited this place. No one human, at least. There would be guards about. Guards keeping a watchful eye out for any intruders that might learn of the small group that inhabited this place.

Cole moved silently through the abandoned crates stacked haphazardly in the building. Crates containing long forgotten items. None of the items would be of any use to any one now. But they would make an excellent place for someone to hide behind and keep an eye on the entrances to the building.

As Cole moved through the building he suddenly stopped. He was still obscured by the shadows in the unlit place. But just ahead he could see the silhouette of a creature standing in the shadows as well. A creature that, in the dark, appeared to be human.

"I'm here to see Caprick," Cole announced into the darkness.

The figure ahead suddenly spun and faced Cole. Although its features were still obscured by the darkness, its eyes glowed softly. Cole instantly recognized the glow. It was the glow created by a demon known as a Darknell demon. A demon with the ability to see in the dark nearly as well as humans see in the light.

"Who's there?" demanded the Darknell demon.

"I'm not a threat," said Cole, not moving from his spot. "I'm here to see Caprick but I don't want to have to fight my way to see him. If I wanted to I could have vanquished you. I didn't. I'm just here to talk."

"Who are you?" demanded the Darknell demon.

"I'm called Belthazor," said Cole.

"Belthazor?" questioned the Darknell demon. "You betrayed the Source. He's ordered your death."

"That's right," said Cole. "It's something we have in common."

"Wait here," said the demon.

It disappeared back into the darkness. Cole didn't hesitate. He shimmered and appeared several feet away at a new location. Outcast demons were notoriously cautious. They might not believe who he was. If they should decide to attack instead of talk, he wanted at least some advantage. Suddenly the Darknell demon reappeared.

"If you're really Belthazor," said the demon, "you can pass freely. But don't try anything. I'm not alone."

"I figured as much," said Cole.

The startled demon spun to face the new location where Cole now stood.

"As I said, I'm just here to see Caprick," said Cole. "But know this. If you know who I am then you know I'm not to be trifled with."

"Step out where I can get a better look at you," said the demon.

Cole moved forward until he appeared in a small circle of light created by the moon shining through a broken window. The demon looked him over.

"You're in human form," said the demon.

"That's right," said Cole. "Is that a problem?"

"No," said the demon. "Go to the back of the building. There you will find a crate that looks like..."

"I know the way," said Cole.

Without another word Cole turned and headed for the back of the warehouse. When he got there he saw a crate that looked like it was turned up on end. Cole reached out and pushed on the crate. Below it was an opening with a ladder leading down. Cole quickly descended the ladder and began to walk through the passageway beyond.

He knew that several demons were even now watching him. They would be the advanced guard for this place. They wouldn't attack unless Cole appeared to be a threat. Confidently, Cole continued down the passageway until he came to a large room.

Sitting in a chair at a table was what appeared to be another human. He was about sixty with graying hair. He was as tall as Cole but less bulky. There were eight more men sitting and standing around the room. This, Cole knew, would be the main force of this complex. The most powerful demons here.

"Belthazor," said the man sitting at the table as Cole walked in, "it's been a long time, my friend. It's good to see you again."

At the friendly greeting, several of the other men turned and left the room. Three remained and simply stood watching Cole closely.

"About thirty years as I recall," said Cole smiling. "I see you're no worse off for being outcast."

"Well, not doing as well as I used to," said Caprick. "Having bounty hunters after you tends to make you a bit jumpy. But then I'm sure you're aware of that. We heard you had betrayed the Source. Vanquished the Triad and everything. All for the love of a witch?"

"All true," said Cole. "I can hardly believe it myself. But times change. I would have visited earlier but I didn't think it was a good idea to come here what with you being hunted and all. I couldn't risk that a bounty hunter might follow me and find out where you were hiding at."

"I do appreciate it," said Caprick. "Which begs the question. What are you doing here now? Come to join us in our exile? We could use a demon with your skills and abilities. With you added to our ranks most bounty hunters would think twice before trying to collect the rewards we represent."

"No, I'm happy where I am," said Cole. "But I have come because I need your help."

"My help?" questioned Caprick. "Now, what kind of help can I give you? You always were more powerful than me. And higher in the hierarchy. I'm just an outcast, like you. What could I possibly have to offer you that you would be interested in?"

"There's a new player in town," said Cole. "A very powerful player."

"I know," said Caprick. "We've all sensed it. Whomever this new player is he's very powerful."

"More than you could possibly imagine," said Cole. "And he's going to get more powerful. That's why I'm here. I want you to help me stop him."

"Stop him?" questioned Caprick. "Belthazor, have you taken leave of your senses? Who is this new player? He's extremely powerful. And if, as you say, he's going to get more powerful, is it even possible to stop him?"

"I don't know," said Cole. "His name is Damonculous. He's an ancient being. I can't tell you how he got here because I honestly don't know. He's after the Elders."

"The Elders?" Caprick asked. "Why should I be concerned with that? The Elders are our sworn enemies, you know that. If this Damonculous is here to destroy the Elders, that would make him an ally."

"It's not just the Elders he's after," said Cole. "That's just the start of his plans. When he's done with them, he'll come after anyone that poses a threat to him. How long do you think you'll be safe when that happens?"

"We don't pose a threat to him," said Caprick. "We're outcasts, remember? Marked for death. Why should he be concerned with us?"

"I have it on very good authority that once he's finished with the Elders," said Cole, "Damonculous isn't going to stop there. He'll move on to anyone who might possibly be able to challenge him. That means demons. All demons. And trust me. The Source and his bounty hunters may not be able to find you here but this guy will."

"Good authority, huh?" Caprick asked. "Just how reliable is this good authority?"

"The word of an Elder," said Cole.

"An Elder?" questioned Caprick. "Okay. What do you have in mind? I'm listening."

"I have a plan," said Cole.

"I have no doubt," said Caprick. "Your plans are legendary in the underworld. Just how do we figure into these plans? And what's in it for us? Let me know what you have in mind and I'll decide if we're interested."

"I'll start with your last question," Cole said. "What's in it for you? How about having your outcasting lifted? Returning to the underworld to pursue whatever goals you have in mind."

"Keep talking," said Caprick. "Now you really have my attention. If you can come through on a promise like that."

"If we're successful," said Cole, "I can come through. Now, here's what I have in mind." 


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

Phoebe came down the stairs with a pad and pencil in her hand. Leo and Percy were in the living room talking. Prue and Piper were still in the kitchen working on potions. Phoebe walked into the living room and sat down.

"Well," she said, "I used the Book of Shadows to help with the spell. I think I have one that will work. I just hope it's enough to break this blocking Damonculous has put on us."

"Great," said Prue, coming out of the kitchen, Piper close behind. She held up a potion vial. "Piper came up with a pretty strong potion. It's similar to her explosive power that should at least hurt this guy. She also came up with a potion that should duplicate her freezing ability. It doesn't stop time, as her power does. But it should be able to keep the victim immobile for a while at least."

"I also came up with this," said Piper, holding up another vial.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's a power stripping potion," Piper said. "Since you said this guy is more powerful than the Elders I punched it up a bit."

"It may not be affective on him," said Percy. "You have no idea how powerful a member of the Gray Council is."

"Well, it's worth a shot," said Piper. "We have nothing to loose by trying. Besides, it might just work. If it does our problems are solved. We strip this guys' powers and there's nothing he can do to hurt us."

"They are quite optimistic," Percy said to Leo.

"I've always told you they weren't your average witches," said Leo. "I know that some of the Elders think they're reckless at times but as their record will attest, they are also very effective."

"Quite true," said Percy.

"Here's the spell," Phoebe said, handing a copy to Prue and Piper. "With a little luck, this should help break the blocking Damonculous has put on our powers."

"Well," said Prue looking at the spell, "I think we should use this right now. We need to know if it's going to work or not. If it doesn't we need to be prepared for that."

"Good idea," said Piper. "But even if it does work we should all the potions I created on hand. We need all the advantages we can get against this guy."

"That would be wise," said Percy.

"Well," said Phoebe. "I guess there's nothing left to do but see if my spell works."

The three sisters stood next to each other and read the spell Phoebe had written.

"Witches three bound by blood, protecting the innocent and vanquishing evil.

"We call on the ancient power. We call on the magic of Melinda Warren.

"Restore to us that which has been taken. Restore to us the power or our ancestors. Restore to us the Power of Three."

"Your plan is intriguing," said Caprick. "I see now that your reputation is well deserved."

"I've had a lot of practice," said Cole. "Now, it's important that nothing go wrong. We'll only have one chance at this. If we fail, Damonculous will probably vanquish us all just for the attempt."

"Yes," said Caprick. "But what is it the humans say? Nothing good comes easy? And you're sure you can deliver on your part of the bargain? To make it possible for us to return to the underworld?"

"I'm fairly confident I can," said Cole. "It should be easy enough. And you know I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Yes, I am aware of that," said Caprick. "I should think seven of my best demons plus myself should be enough to accomplish our goals. I am curious about one thing, however. Why do not the Charmed Ones deal with this Damonculous themselves? They have the Power of Three. There is supposed to be no stronger magic than that."

"Let's just say their magic would be less affective against him than it would be against demons," said Cole. "Remember, Damonculous is from a time before the Elders. The Power of Three, like all magic, does have its limitations in certain circumstances."

"True," said Caprick. "From what you've told me, this Damonculous should be susceptible to demonic magic."

"True," said Cole. He suddenly leaned very close to Caprick. "And let me make one thing perfectly clear. Our target, our only target, is Damonculous. Not the Charmed Ones, not the Whitelighter, not the Elder. Just make sure that you and your demons understand that. If you try to betray me I will hunt down each of you. And you will beg me to die. You will beg for a very long time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear," said Caprick, smiling. "Don't worry about it. I am no fool. You have convinced me that this Damonculous is our most dangerous opponent right now. I have no intentions of adding to that danger by antagonizing you or the witches."

"Just remember that," said Cole. "Now, when we're ready for you, I'll send for you. Make sure you and your demons are ready."

"We will be ready," said Caprick.

Cole shimmered out of the warehouse.

"Can we trust him?" one of the demons in the room asked Caprick.

"As much as he can trust us," said Caprick, smiling. "Send Lotack to me. I think he is perfectly suited for our arrival at the Halliwell manor. No one would suspect such a lowly demon. And select our most trusted compatriots for this. I want nothing to go wrong with this assignment."

"As you wish," said the other demon, smiling as well. 


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTEEN

Damonculous looked the five humans over. They had been picked by Persius and brought to him for his approval. Each of the men was a warlock. Each was powerful in their own right. And each seemed very interested in this being of seemingly ultimate power.

"They are all warlocks?" Damonculous asked.

"Yes," said Persius, smiling an evil smile. "I've worked with most of them before at one time or another. You can count on them."

"Persius says you have a job for us," said one of the warlocks. He was average height for a human. He had red hair and was clean-shaven except for sideburns that ran all the way down the sides of his head. "My name is John Pollock. And I don't come cheap. I've vanquished upper level demons when they've gotten in my way. This job must be something pretty big for Persius to bring me in on it."

"Indeed," said Damonculous. "Only it is not a 'job', as you put it. Nothing so mundane as a simple mission. You are to be part of a new order. An order without Elders or demons. An order under the leadership of my fellow Gray Council members and me."

"A new order, huh?" questioned Pollock. "That's a pretty tall order. No Elders or demons? You must be crazy if you think you can get rid of all of them."

"You are arrogant for a human," said Damonculous. "I should dispose of you right now."

"Damonculous, wait," said Persius. "You have to understand the world we live in. Warlocks are considered the lowest form of evil here. Even the lowliest demon has a higher status than we do. And there are some pretty powerful demons out there, not to mention the Elders, witches, and others. It would be like someone coming to you and claiming they could wipe out this Gray Council."

"That is not possible," said Damonculous. "Our power is too great."

"That's what I mean," said Persius. "John isn't arrogant. He just needs to be convinced that you can do what you claim. Like I had to be convinced."

"I see," said Damonculous. "Very well. With you help I will rid you of your greatest enemies. And, if what Persius has told me is true, cripple the forces of good in such a way that they cannot possibly recuperate from it."

"Our greatest enemies?" questioned Pollock. "That could only be..." His voice suddenly trailed off. He chuckled aloud. "You're talking about the Charmed Ones. You're planning on going against them? Now I know you're crazy. No one who goes up against those witches lives to tell about it. They'll vanquish you the moment you appear in their manor."

"They did not so earlier," said Damonculous. "Had it not been for the demon that protects them I would have had the power of the Elder they now protect. I wasn't prepared for the demon. But with your help, I will destroy these Charmed Ones and get the power I desire from the Elder?'

"If you're so all powerful," said Pollock, "what do you need us for? I know the demon you're talking about. His name is Belthazor. He supposedly betrayed the Source. And he's extremely powerful. But he's nothing when compared to the Charmed Ones. He should be easy for you to deal with."

"You are insolent," said Damonculous. "But Persius is correct. Perhaps I do need to prove myself to you. It has been a very long time since I walked among mortals. And it seems you humans have forgotten who your true masters are.

"I need your help to gain the power of the Elder. With it I shall be able to prevent all beings of magic from using their power, not just those who use good magic. The plan is really quite simple. We shall return to the home of these Charmed Ones. Once there, you will need to keep the demon occupied while I drain the Elders' power. When that is accomplished, we shall dispose of the witches."

"Go against the Charmed Ones and Belthazor in their home?" Pollock questioned. "With an Elder thrown in? That's suicide. You want us to fight the most powerful witches in history, one of the most powerful demons from the underworld, and an Elder all at the same time? Might as well just kill us now and save us the trip."

"The witches and the Elder will be of no concern," said Damonculous. "Their magic is not available to them. I have blocked all those who use so-  
called 'good' magic. Once I have the power of the Elder, I will be able to block those who use so-called 'evil' magic as well. Save for those who follow me. You will need only concern yourself with the demon. And you need not even vanquish him. Simply keep him occupied so he cannot interfere while I take the Elders' magic."

"The Charmed Ones don't have their magic?" questioned Pollock. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me," said Persius. "He can do what he says. Now, John. What do you say? One demon against the six of us? And when it's over we can kill the witches and take their power as well. Nothing will be able to stand against us then. Not even the Source. And when Damonculous is finished, we'll no longer be the lowest of the low. We'll be superior to all the demons who spit on us now."

"This isn't going to be a fight," said Pollock smiling. "It's going to be a massacre. When do we do it?"

"What is that phrase Persius told me about?" Damonculous asked.

"No time like the present," said Persius, smiling.

"Yes," said Damonculous. "It is time this petty dispute between good and evil was ended. Keep the demon occupied long enough for me to get to the Elder. Once I am finished with him, I shall dispatch the demon. Then, the witches and their Whitelighter will be yours to do with as you wish."

"What about the witches powers?" Pollock asked. "If you've blocked it then it won't be any good to us when we take it."

"As I said," said Damonculous, "once I have the Elders' power I can block all magic save for those who follow me. Help me accomplish my goal and you will have the full use of any powers you gain from the witches."

"What are we waiting for?" Pollock asked. "Let's get going."

Damonculous waived his hand and the entire group vanished from the house. 


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

Cole shimmered into the living room of the manor. Everyone was there sitting around. They looked depressed.

"Well, this is certainly a somber greeting," said Cole. "Did something happen?"

"More like nothing happened," said Phoebe. "The spell I wrote to break the blocking on us didn't work. I don't understand it. It should have worked. I just don't know what went wrong."

"It's not your fault," said Percy. "Damonculous is more powerful than anything you've ever faced. His power is just too great even for the Power of Three, I'm afraid."

"Well, I have some good news," said Cole. "I've managed to convince some outcast demons to help. They'll be ready when we need them. That should help provide some advantage for us."

"Can we trust them?" Prue asked.

"No," said Cole. "But I made it perfectly clear that if they try anything they'll have to answer to me. Trust me. Even if they think they can somehow take you out none of them are going to mess with me. They are very aware of my reputation. And I made it extremely clear if they try anything funny, I'm not going to be the least bit amused."

"So, what did you have to promise them?" Piper asked.

"That you'd vanquished the demon responsible for their exile," said Cole. "Once this is over all you need to do is vanquish one demon. And that demon should be easy to handle. I know him. He's not as high in the hierarchy as I was and I know all his weaknesses."

"Vanquish one demon?" asked Prue. "That doesn't seem like much of a payment compared to what those demons are risking."

"More than you know," said Cole. "He's responsible for their outcast. He's ordered them vanquished on sight. If he should suddenly be vanquished himself, that order becomes null. Those demons will be able to return to the underworld and find new masters to serve."

"Assuming we survive," said Phoebe. "We don't have our powers and this Damonculous seem all but unstoppable. Are you sure these demons can help vanquish him?"

"Probably not," said Cole. "But that wasn't the deal I struck with them. All they're going to do is help protect you and Percy. If they have to, they'll shimmer you to their lair where you'll be safe at least for a while."

"I'm not comfortable putting my safety in the hands - or claws - of a demon," said Percy. "As Prue intimated, we cannot trust them. Despite whatever threats you may have leveled against them, they may still feel they can safely eliminate any of us."

"Relax," said Cole. "They don't know you can't use your magic. I simply told them that your magic is less affective against Damonculous than against demons. As long as they believe you still have your powers - and that my threat is good - they aren't likely to try anything."

"It's still risky," said Prue. "I don't like it either. And we still haven't found a way to vanquish this guy."

"There must be a way," said Leo. "All beings, no matter how powerful, have a weakness. Percy, is there anything you can tell us that might help us? Any kind of weakness Damonculous might have, no matter how small?"

"I'm afraid not," said Percy. "As I said, he's from a time long before the Elders and Whitelighters even existed. The only weakness they appeared to have was against the magic of another Gray Council member."

"And without access to our powers," said Piper, "there's no way to find out if the Power of Three might have an affect on him, even a minor one. But I agree with Leo. He must have some weakness. Something we can exploit to our advantage."

"Even if he has," said Percy, "it may not be possible to use that advantage. Good magic is not available. And it is possible that even the most powerful demons may not be able to exploit that weakness. Remember, the Gray Council was initially good. It was only their near total control over humanity that corrupted many of them."

"More than likely," said Cole, "the demons capable of exploiting that weakness would wait until he's done away with the Elders and White Lighters. Then they would use that weakness to get rid of him leaving all witches vulnerable. Let him do all the work and simply step in and reap the rewards."

"Percy," said Leo, "what about us? You and me? With our powers blocked are we vulnerable to being killed by demons?"

"No," said Percy. "Our powers are blocked, not removed. But Whitelighters and Elders are still immortal beings. That immortality is not part of our magic, it's part of what we are. Damonculous is capable of draining our magic from us and killing us. But we are still as invulnerable against most demonic attacks as we have always been. Even your natural healing will still function, even if you can't heal someone else."

"Well that's good news anyway," said Piper. "All we have to worry about is Damonculous. If we can keep him away from the two of you at least we don't have to worry about you dying."

"Most demonic attacks," said Cole thoughtfully.

"Yes," said Percy. "As you know physical harm is ineffective against Whitelighters. And Elders are also Whitelighters, just a higher echelon, so to speak. Just as the Founders are a higher echelon than the Elders. It's similar to the hierarchy of the demonic underworld. Something I know you are very familiar with.

"Yes," said Cole, still thinking.

"Cole?" questioned Phoebe. "What are you thinking?"

Before Cole could answer, seven figures suddenly appeared in the entryway of the manor. They shimmer-orbed as Damonculous had done when he had previously left the manor. The six warlocks stood in front of Damonculous facing the group.

"Well now," said Persius. "What do we have here? The Charmed Ones, their Whitelighter, and an Elder. And Belthazor, I presume. It's a shame only Belthazor has his powers. A shame for you, that is."

The six warlocks began to move toward the group as Damonculous turned and headed for Percy. Almost unnoticed by everyone, Cole's shadow slipped away and vanished below the floor of the living room. 


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

"Cole," said Prue as the sisters took up defensive positions in front of Leo and Percy, "they're after Percy. Damonculous doesn't want us. Get him out of here."

Persius raised his hand and threw an athame at Cole. Cole had to duck to avoid the weapon. Unfortunately he had turned and moved even farther away from Percy. As he did, the six warlocks began to descend on him.

Damonculous was ignoring everyone but Percy. He moved immediately toward the Elder intent on taking his prey.

"No you don't," said Piper, throwing one of the potion vials at Damonculous.

Before the vial could strike, Damonculous simply raised his hand and the vial evaporated. As he was occupied with Pipers' potion vial, Prue threw one of her own at Damonculous. The vial shattered against the Gray Council member and Damonculous froze for an instant. Just as quickly he broke through the freeze and continued his advance on Percy.

Cole was in no position to offer any assistance to the Elder. The six warlocks were attacking him in earnest. Cole had been able to vanquish two of the warlocks with fireballs but the remaining four still moved toward him. Although not as powerful as the half demon, their attacks were having an affect on him.

Leo turned toward the fireplace and pulled the poker from its resting place. He swung the poker at the nearest warlock striking him along the side of the head. The warlock backed away, blood seeping from the wound. He turned toward Leo anger flashing in his eyes.

Phoebe moved up and attacked one of the warlocks with her martial arts. Taken by surprise, the warlock had to turn his attention from Cole to Phoebe. As he turned and raised his hand to bring his power to bear on her, she threw a potion vial at him. The vial shattered and the warlock exploded into a thousand shards that evaporated instantly.

Prue and Piper continued their assaults on Damonculous. After being struck by the potion that Piper had used on him, he had turned on her. He swung out with one of his mighty hands, striking along the side of the head. Piper went flying back and landed in the middle of the living room unconscious.

As Damonculous turned back to Prue she threw another potion vial. This one shattered against him immediately erupting into flames that covered him. Damonculous howled in pain as the flames threatened to consume him. Suddenly the flames went out leaving Damonculous apparently unharmed. He raised his hand toward Prue but nothing happened.

"Looks like you've had our powers stripped from you," said Prue smiling. "How does it feel to be as helpless as the rest of us?"

"Impossible," screamed Damonculous. "This cannot be. I am immortal. Your puny potions cannot harm me."

As Damonculous stood facing Prue, Cole still continued his defense against the two warlocks facing him. He was tiring quickly. Persius and Pollock, the two most powerful of the warlocks, pressed their advantage. Although both had been injured by Cole's attacks, they were able to force Cole to split his attention between them. He would defend against one and the other would attack him. When Cole turned to defend against that attack, the first would attack again. While neither was able to vanquish Cole, together they were wearing him down. And keep him from shimmering Percy out of the manor.

Leo was still facing the warlock he had attacked. The warlock kept shaking his head. Blood continued to seep from the wound in his head and he could do nothing but defend against the attacks of the Whitelighter wielding the fireplace poker as if it were a sword. The warlock backed away trying to bring his magic to bear with little success.

Phoebe turned to go to Piper's aid. Her sister lay on the floor of the living unconscious. Phoebe feared the worst. That the attack by Damonculous had killed Piper. As Phoebe reached to turn her sister over, an electrical shock shot from Pipers' body. Phoebe recoiled in pain and confusion. She didn't know how or why something like that would happen. Suddenly lightning shot out from Damonculous' fingertips narrowly missing Prue. She dived away from the attack, coming up on her feet nearly instantly.

"Stupid witch," said Damonculous. "Did you think your mere potions would affect me for long. I will have what I came for. I will have the power of the Elder."

Ignoring Prue and everyone else, Damonculous turned again for Percy. Cole was still occupied with the two warlocks facing him. He could do little more than defend against their attacks. Leo was occupied with the warlock he was attacking. He knew if he gave up for even an instant, the warlock would bring his magic to bear.

Leo wasn't concerned for his own safety. He knew whatever attack the warlock made wouldn't hurt him permanently. But it would take him at least several seconds to recuperate from those attacks. Seconds that would allow the warlock to turn on Cole. And without Coles' magic, Percy was as good as dead.

Percy backed away from Damonculous, fear in his eyes. Without his powers he was as helpless as any mortal. He knew that in moments he would be dead. With his death, the rest of the Elders would soon follow. And there was no one who could prevent it. 


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

Damonculous moved on the Elder confident in his victory. Piper lay on the floor unconscious. Prue and Phoebe were little more than helpless mortals, their potions having proved more of an annoyance than a hindrance. Cole was busy defending himself against the attacks of two warlocks unable to assist any of them. Leo still faced off against the warlock he was fighting. And the Elder was as helpless as the rest of them. Within moments the battle would be over and Damonculous would have his prize.

Suddenly seven figures shimmered into the living room at various positions. Cole glanced up only for an instant, recognizing Caprick and the demons that lived in exile with him. The demons wasted no time. Seven energy balls suddenly struck the remaining warlocks vanquishing them where they stood.

Startled by this turn of events, Damonculous stopped his advance. He glanced behind him to see an eighth demon almost cowering in the entryway. This demon was barely three feet tall and it was clear it was no match for anyone in the room. Damonculous turned his attention back to the intruders who had just appeared.

The demons quickly moved positions. Three demons took positions beside Prue, Phoebe, and Leo. Another two moved over and took up positions next to Percy. Caprick looked around the room and smiled, the seventh demon standing next to him.

"Really, Belthazor," said Caprick, "did you think I would be fooled by your little fairy tale? It was clear to me from the beginning that the Charmed Ones were powerless. That's why you came to me. And did you really think I would pass up such a golden opportunity? To rid us of these accursed witched? And an Elder to boot? How could you not know such an opportunity was too rich to pass up?"

"Caprick, what are you doing?" Cole asked. "We had a bargain."

"I am altering that bargain," said Caprick. He turned toward Damonculous. "I am Caprick. You must be this Damonculous I've heard so much about."

"You are demon," Damonculous said.

"That's right," said Caprick. "Actually, I'm an outcast demon. All of us are. It seems we had the misfortune of displeasing our masters at one time or other. And most of them were such minor infractions. But the demon hierarchy is so petty about such things. Most do not realize that there are simply times when you have no control over what happens."

"You vanquished my servants," said Damonculous.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Caprick. "But you really can't trust warlocks. They'd turn on you the first chance they got. All their interested in is gaining more and more power. If they saw the chance to get yours, trust me, they wouldn't have hesitated."

"What is it you wish?" Damonculous asked.

"Well," said Caprick, glancing over at Cole, "we're in a position to help each other. You need new servants. And I'm willing to bet the rewards are pretty hefty. Something we demons are quite familiar with. We, on the other hand, have no loyalty to the underworld. We can't go back there without getting ourselves killed. And if you're as strong as I think you are, you'll have no trouble defeating the Source and taking over down there."

"And you wish to join me," Damonculous said.

"Exactly," said Caprick. "They can all tell you that demons usually side with whomever is the strongest. We like to be on the winning side. Up until now there wasn't much we could do. The underworld wants us dead and there's no way the Charmed Ones or any witches would trust us. So we have to hide out on the mortal plane, jumping at every little sound.

"You can change all that. We join you and become your new servants. You rid us of our enemies and those who want us dead. Once you take over we get to rule alongside you. You're in charge, of course. But no one, no matter how powerful they are, can physically control everyone. You're going to need help. We'll be that help."

"The memories I have usurped tell me that demons are not to be trusted," said Damonculous. "Just as with the warlocks, if you see the opportunity to strike me down and take my place, you won't hesitate. As I understand it, that is the way in the underworld."

"True enough," said Caprick. "But those memories should also tell you that demons only serve those stronger than ourselves. As long as you are stronger you will have nothing to fear from us. Take the Source for example. Demons have been serving him for about five hundred years. That's because there's no one strong enough to oppose him. If you defeat him it will prove you are stronger than he is. And defeating the Charmed Ones also proves how powerful you are. There's not a demon in the underworld that would challenge you after all that."

"Caprick, you traitor," snarled Cole. "I should have known better than to trust you. Remember my threat? Don't sleep too heavily. One day you're going to wake up and I'll be there. Count on it."

Caprick glanced at Cole and smiled. Then he turned back to Damonculous.

"So, what do you say?" Caprick asked. "Unlike the warlocks our loyalty to our masters is well known. Your memories should tell you that as well. If you're as powerful as you claim, you should have no problem controlling anyone who serves you."

"I will need the Elder," said Damonculous. "His power will allow me to accomplish my goals."

"He's all yours," said Caprick. "There's no love lost between demons and Elders. It will be a pleasure to watch you destroy him."

"Very well," said Damonculous. "It seems the warlocks were not as powerful as I first thought. You will make much better servants. And in return you will be rewarded with great power."

"That's what we're after," said Caprick. "What about the others? What do you plan to do with them?"

"The witches are of no concern to me," said Damonculous. "You may do with them as you please. The White Lighter may serve my purposes. While his power is less than that of the Elder, it will only serve to strengthen me. As for the demon," he looked at Cole. "He must be removed. I will not tolerate those who oppose me."

"Sounds good to me," said Caprick. "But give us the pleasure of taking care of Belthazor. I was always a better demon than he was. But because of my place in the hierarchy I was forced to serve him when his whim dictated. It will be a pleasure to dispose of him. And he can die knowing that his precious witch and her sisters are next."

"Do as you wish," said Damonculous, turning to face the Elder again. "My goal is the Elder. I care not what you do with the others."

"Belthazor, it's been a pleasure," said Caprick, forming an energy ball.

The other six demons in the living room also formed energy balls. They all turned to face Cole. Prue, Phoebe, Leo, and Percy knew that not even Cole could withstand so great an attack all at once. Just as Prue had said, you can't trust demons. Now they would all pay for that trust. And they all knew that the Elder Council, and all of humanity, would soon follow. 


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN

Damonculous started to move toward the Elder knowing that nothing could stop him. Suddenly he arched his back and cried out in pain. He spun to find the three-foot demon directly behind him. An athame stuck out of Damonculous' back where the demon had stuck it. Without hesitation the small demon suddenly vanished.

The seven demons in the living room didn't wait. As Damonculous turned they all cast their energy balls at him in unison. The force of the attacks knocked Damonculous back into the entryway, knocking him to the floor. The three-foot demon suddenly appeared behind Cole.

Damonculous tried to rise, forming a fireball. The demons again fired their energy balls at him, striking him and forcing him even farther back. In addition, Cole cast a fireball of his own which appeared to do some serious damage to Damonculous. Realizing he had been betrayed, Damonculous howled in anger and shimmer-orbed out of the manor.

"What just happened?" Prue asked as the demons turned to face them all.

"I believe the term is, we saved your butts," said Caprick, smiling at her.

"Wait a minute," said Leo. "What about all that talk about serving a more powerful being and vanquishing your enemies and all?"

"We had to let Lotack get into position," said Caprick, indicating the three-foot demon. "I had to buy us some time. Lotack appears to be such an insignificant creature that more powerful creatures have a tendency to overlook him. We were counting on that with this Damonculous. But you were right, Belthazor. He is very powerful. Any other creature would have been vanquished from our attacks. I think you'll still have cause to worry about him."

"I know," said Cole. "But you came through when we needed you. I won't forget it."

"Don't forget our bargain," said Caprick. "Once you have defeated Damonculous you agreed to dispose of Por for us. With him out of the way we'll be able to return to the underworld."

"We won't forget," said Cole. "First we'll deal with Damonculous. Then we'll vanquish Por for you. You have my word."

"The word of Belthazor has always been good enough for me," said Caprick. "Charmed Ones, under other circumstances I might take advantage of the situation. But I can see that we have no chance against this Damonculous. Your strength is well known. I shall leave him to your care. And hope you are able to stop him."

"We'll do our best," said Prue still a bit confused.

Caprick and the other demons suddenly shimmered and vanished from the manor. Everyone immediately moved to see if Piper was all right. She still lay on the floor unconscious. As Prue reached down to pick her sister up, she received the same electrical shock Phoebe had earlier.

"What was that?" Prue asked as Cole and Leo picked Piper up and laid her on the sofa.

"She's okay," Leo announced, checking her pulse. "I think she's just unconscious."

"Good," said Phoebe. "I was afraid Damonculous had killed her."

"That shock must be your powers trying to reassert themselves," said Percy. "Unfortunately the blocking Damonculous has placed on good magic is creating a sort of feedback, effectively shorting out your powers and producing that obviously unpleasant affect."

"Wait a minute," said Phoebe. "I thought you said we didn't have our powers any more."

"No," said Percy, "I said they were blocked. You still have your powers. The blocking makes them unavailable to you, that's all."

"Sounds kind of like a car battery," said Cole. "It may be fully charged but without the battery cables hooked up all that power is useless."

"A car battery?" questioned Piper. "Prue, take care of Piper. I have an idea. I'll be right back."

Phoebe turned and headed for the stairs running up them as quickly as she could.

"Rather impetuous, isn't she?" Percy commented, watching her sprint up the stairs.

"She always was," said Prue. "And I hate to admit it but sometimes it actually seems to work for her. It's always been a point of contention between us. I'm more the methodical one. A place for everything and everything in its place. Phoebe flies by the seat of her pants most of the time."

"The seat of her pants?" Percy questioned.

"A human term," said Leo. "It means she usually reacts often without thinking about the consequences of her actions. But Prue is right. It does seem to work for her."

"Oh, what happened?" questioned Piper, sitting up on the sofa.

"Just take it easy, sweetie," said Prue. "You took a rather nasty jolt. But you seem to be okay."

"Speak for yourself," said Piper, rubbing her head. "There's a guy with a jackhammer going off in my brain. I could use a couple dozen aspirin."

"Coming right up," said Prue, heading for the kitchen.

"So what happened?" Piper asked. "I'm still alive and so are the rest of you. I'm assuming we stopped Damonculous."

"Actually," said Leo, "some of Cole's demonic friends stopped him."

"Not friends exactly," said Cole. "Let's say more like colleagues. But they did come through for us."

"Just what occurred after I was battered unconscious?" Piper asked.

The others told her all that had transpired after the demons had shimmered into the manor. She listened in amazement as they explained how the demons had forced Damonculous to retreat from the manor serious injured.

"Whoa," said Piper. "I never thought I'd be glad to see demons in the house."

"Well, once we defeat Damonculous," said Cole, "There's Por to take care of. He shouldn't be a problem though."

"Got it," said Phoebe, coming down the stairs carrying the Book of Shadows. "I think I know how to get our powers back. If it works we should be at full strength again. That should help the next time he attacks."

"How do we do that?" Prue asked, handing Piper the aspirin bottle.

"Very simply," said Prue. "The same way we got our powers in the first place."

She opened the Book of Shadows to the very first page.

"We read the incantation that unbound out powers to begin with," said Phoebe. "If I'm right that should provide just the jolt we need to overcome this blocking and free us from it."

"I'm not needed for that," said Cole. "And I have a little errand of my own to run."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Something that occurred to me before our friends showed up," Cole said. "I need to go see someone. I won't be gone long."

"What about your injuries?" Phoebe asked. "Piper isn't the only one who took a pounding back there. You took the brunt of it from those warlocks."

"I'll be fine," said Cole. "Besides, there's nothing any of you can do about it right now anyway. I'll be back very soon."

Cole smiled at the group and shimmered out of the manor as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe prepared the spell that had started their lives as Charmed Ones. 


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

Damonculous pulled the athame out of his back and cast the offending weapon aside. Almost instantly the wound healed itself. The dagger couldn't kill him. Not even the attacks by the demons could kill him. But it forced him to expend his energy to protect himself. Energy he needed to keep the blocking in place.

He couldn't afford to let that blocking fall for even an instant. If he did the Elders would be able to put up a protective shield that would prevent their powers from being blocked. Only the one Elder with the Charmed Ones knew what was going on. The others would be busily trying to figure it out.

But they resided on some other plane. Neither the memories he had taken from the demon nor the warlocks that had joined him knew where the Elders were. And the memories he had taken from the Whitelighter during his first attack seemed to be lacking that information. There was only the single Elder at the manor currently on the mortal plane. He needed that Elders' power to block all magic and prevent anyone, demon or otherwise, from opposing him. And to gain the knowledge of where the rest of the Elders resided.

He cursed the demons at the manor. How could he have been so foolish? Thinking they would willingly join him. Now, the warlocks were vanquished and the Elder was still protected. Not to mention that Belthazor would quickly recover from the attack and be ready to stand between him and the Elder.

His path was clear. He wouldn't be able to go after the Elder until the demon was out of the way. But with the power he was expending on the blocking he wasn't strong enough to face Belthazor alone. He needed something that would provide him an advantage over the demon.

The Charmed Ones were the key, he realized. While they didn't have access to their powers, they still had their magic. And according to Persius, that magic was considerable. It might even rival that of the Gray Council itself. If he had that power not even Belthazor could stand against him. And with Belthazor out of the way there was no one to stand between him and the Elder.

He would have to change his tactics. First, he would need to get the witches' powers. That should be easy enough. The next time he showed up at the manor they would be expecting him to attack the Elder. The witches would practically offer to let him drain them. He would have the first one before any of them knew what was going on.

If they were as powerful as everyone seemed to think they were they should provide quite a boost for him. Once he had all three of their power he would face the demon. It should be an easy matter then to vanquish Belthazor. Then the only one standing between him and the Elder would be gone.

Damonculous smiled. He would rest for a time. Rebuild the strength and power he had expended in that useless fight. When he was rested, he would return to the manor and the beginning of the end for humanity would start.

Cole looked around the small house he had shimmered into. It was a modest house. Nothing at all like the manor Phoebe and her sisters lived in. But then the single occupant of this house preferred to remain anonymous, not drawing any attention to themselves. This was the type of house most people didn't give a second look at as they drove past it.

The house appeared to be empty at the moment. But like the warehouse where Caprick and his demons lived, appearances could be deceiving. It was dark out and there were no lights on inside the house, save for the glow of a clock on a desk in the living room. The occupant of this house would be about, Cole knew that.

"You're taking a grave risk shimmering in here like that," said a feminine voice behind him. "You must be either very brave or very stupid."

"Neither," said Cole turning around. "Call it a matter of necessity. Besides, you're not a threat to me. Are you, Angelique?"

"Cole Turner?" questioned the woman. She reached over and flipped a switch on the wall and an overhead light sprung to life. "Why, so it is. I heard you had been vanquished."

The woman appeared to be about thirty. She was dressed in a form-fitting black dress that accentuated her figure nicely. Her blonde hair hung to her waist and was braided down her back. She laid an athame she had been holding on a table near the door.

"The reports of my vanquishment have been greatly exaggerated," said Cole, smiling, "to coin a phrase."

"It's been a long time, Cole," said the woman, moving up to him. "What has it been? Two years? No, more like two and a half. The last time we talked you were preparing for a very special assignment. The Charmed Ones, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right," said Cole. "A lot has happened since then. A whole lot."

"So I've heard," said Angelique. "They say you betrayed the Source and vanquished the Triad. All three at the same time. That's quite a feat, even for a demon of your status."

"Self-preservation," said Cole. "They were going to vanquish me. I didn't see I had any other choice."

"You could have completed your assignment," said Angelique. "You could have killed the witch and her sisters."

"I couldn't do that," said Cole. "I love her. I couldn't have killed her any more than you could have used that athame on me."

"Belthazor in love," said Angelique. "Who would have thought such a thing was possible? I suppose it was bound to happen eventually. That pesky human half of yours. It was bound to get you into trouble sooner or later."

"I suppose you're right," said Cole, smiling.

"So, this love for the witch," said Angelique. "Is it serious?"

"We're planning to get married," said Cole.

"Married?" questioned Angelique. "Cole Turner a family man? Now I've heard it all. I suppose next you'll be telling me you're planning a family. The little white picket fence and all."

"We haven't gotten that far yet," said Cole. "I still have the matter of the bounty on my head and the Source to deal with first."

"Is that why you're here?" Angelique asked. "You have some elaborate scheme designed to get the Source off your back? And you want me to help you with it?"

"Not, not the Source," said Cole. "But I do need your help. I'm sure you've heard there's a new power around."

"I've heard rumors," said Angelique. "Whatever it is is supposed to be pretty powerful. Someone who could even rival the Source, if my information is correct."

"More correct than you know," said Cole. "Actually, it's someone very ancient. He's powerful and he's dangerous. If he isn't stopped, no one is going to be safe. Not even someone like you."

"Me?" questioned Angelique. "If this person is that powerful how could I possibly be a threat to them? Now you I might understand. But me? It's hard to believe that someone that powerful would be interested in someone like me."

"Trust me," said Cole, "he is. His name is Damonculous. He's interested in anyone who has magical abilities. And he plans to destroy everyone so there's no possibility of them being a threat to him."

"Destroy all magical beings?" questioned Angelique. "I'm not sure that's even possible. It would take a great deal of power to do something like that. I've never heard of any single entity with that kind of power."

"He isn't alone," said Cole. "He has friends. Friends who are just as powerful as he is. At the moment the rest are locked away in a dimension where magic doesn't exist. But if Damonculous completes his plans then his friends will rejoin him on the mortal plane. If that happens they'll have more than enough power to deal with anyone who might be a threat to them."

"I see," said Angelique. "So if this guy is so powerful, why come to me? I'm sort of limited as to what I can do. A specialized job description, you might say. You of all people should be aware of that."

"I am," said Cole. "Which is exactly why I've come to you. Damonculous won't perceive you as a threat until it's too late. And the way I see it, you owe me. Several times over. Do this one little thing for me and we'll call it square."

"Well, you're right about that," said Angelique. "I am indebted to you. Considering you've saved my life on at least two occasions I guess I can't begrudge you one little favor. So, just what exactly is it you want me to do for you?"

"I want you to kill an Elder," said Cole very somberly. 


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY-ONE

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night.

"The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought.

"In the night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power.

"Bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power.

"Give us the power."

A soft yellow glow emanated from the ceiling covering Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. It lasted only a few seconds and then went out. Leo and Percy just looked on in amazement.

"Well, that should have done it," said Phoebe. "I guess all that's left is to check and see if it worked."

"I have an idea," said Prue.

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. Everyone watched her intently wondering if the blocking on the sisters powers had been removed.

"Well, I'd say it seems to have worked well enough."

Everyone turned to the entryway where the voice had come from. Standing in the middle of the entryway was Prue, dressed exactly as she was sitting on the sofa.

"My astral projection seems to be back," said the Prue in the entryway. "If the rest of our powers work as well then we should have a nice surprise for Damonculous when he returns."

Prue suddenly vanished from the entryway and the Prue on the sofa opened her eyes. She looked around for a moment and noticed the fireplace poker Leo had used on the warlock still lying on the floor where Leo had dropped it. With a wave of her hand the poker suddenly rose and flew back to the fireplace coming to rest in its holder with the other fireplace implements.

"So far so good," said Piper. "My turn."

Piper looked around for a moment.

"Leo," she said. "Do me a favor. Stand up."

Leo started to rise from the chair arm where he was sitting next to Piper. When he was about halfway up Piper brought up her hands and he froze in a stooped position. Percy couldn't help but snicker at the amusing position Leo was in. Satisfied her powers had returned Piper unfroze Leo who continued to stand up.

"Okay," said Piper. "Everything is working fine."

"What?" Leo questioned.

"It seems your wife has a very unusual sense of humor," said Percy, smiling at Leo.

"She froze me, didn't she?" Leo asked.

"Instant ice cube," giggled Phoebe. "Well, my precognitive power isn't an active power. I can't use it whenever I want like you two. But it seems the spell worked. Now, at least, we might stand a chance against Damonculous."

"What made you think to use that incantation?" Prue asked. "The spell you wrote didn't work."

"True," said Phoebe. "But what Percy said about our powers got me to thinking. If our powers were still intact inside us, then we needed something that was strong enough to break that blocking. The spell I wrote was trying to utilize our power. This spell," she indicated the one in the Book of Shadows, "had to be at least as powerful as our own powers. That's why it was strong enough to break the binding grams put on us."

"Kind of like giving your powers a jump start," said Leo.

"Exactly," said Phoebe. "The Power of Three squared. The power from the book combined with the power inside us both trying to reconnect. It seems the blocking wasn't powerful enough to withstand that."

"And a good thing, too," said Percy. "We are fast running out of options. The next time Damonculous attacks we may not fare as we have up until now. His power will be growing and once he has recharged, so to speak, I doubt that even Cole's power will affect him for long."

"Speaking of Cole," said Piper, "where is he? He said he wouldn't be gone long."

"I wish I knew," said Phoebe. "Sometimes he can be so secretive. But at least now we don't have to worry about him not being around. If our powers have returned then so should the Power of Three. I can write a spell to deal with Damonculous. We might not be able to vanquish him but I'll bet we can hurt him pretty bad. We might even be able to hurt him enough to disrupt this blocking he's put on good magic. That's all we'd need for the Elders to learn what's going on."

"It might also be possible to duplicate what the incantation in the book did," said Leo. "If you can write a Power of Three spell to break the blocking over Percy or me, we might be able to get to the other Elders. I'm sure they have no idea what's going on. If we can let them know they might be able to do something about it."

"That's a very good idea," said Percy. "We have access to some very powerful magic besides our own powers. Magic that won't be affected by this blocking. With it we might be able to restore the power to all the Elders. At the very least we can try to contact the Founders. Damonculous' blocking won't have affected them. And they will have all the power needed to defeat him."

"Okay," said Prue. "I say our top priority is to break the blocking on either Leo or Percy. So they can get up there and let everyone else know what's going on. With our powers restored we have a chance to hold off Damonculous until help arrives. And once Cole gets back we'll have his power to augment ours."

"And Damonculous is going to be in for one hell of a surprise when he returns," said Piper.

"We could get Cole's demonic friends back," suggested Phoebe. "They seemed to hurt Damonculous pretty bad the last time."

"No," said Prue. "They only helped us because Cole promised them we'd vanquish this Por when this was all over. I don't want to have to trust them again unless there's no other choice. We'll just have to stop Damonculous without their help. With our powers restored, we might just stand a chance of doing that, too."

"I must say I am quite impressed," said Percy. "Even with the odds so badly stacked against us and yet you still seem certain of victory. It is little wonder no demons have ever been able to best you. I have rarely seen such determination in a human before."

"Hey, we might loose," said Prue. "But if we start thinking we're going to loose then the battle's half over all ready. We have to keep a positive attitude and do the best we can."

Prue wished she were as confident as she sounded. Her sisters had always looked to her for strength and guidance. But Damonculous had survived the simultaneous attacks of seven demons, counting Cole. He appeared to be unstoppable. And Prue wasn't sure that even the Power of Three was going to be enough to stop him. 


	22. Chapter 22

TWENTY-TWO

Damonculous bolted upright in the bed. He had been using Persius' house to recoup his power. With the warlock now vanquished he'd have no use for it. And it allowed Damonculous to replenish the power he had expended fighting the demons.

He had sensed the use of a great power. Instinctively he knew where that power had been used. The Charmed Ones had found a way to break the blocking he had placed on their magic. That was impossible. Only the Elders possessed the necessary power to oppose him and with their power blocked they weren't a threat.

Unless this Power of Three Persius had told him about was as great as everyone believed. Perhaps he had misjudged the situation entirely. They had been only witches after all. Humans with power granted to them. He had not considered that perhaps this power was a great as that of the Elders.

But to break the blocking he had placed on them would require a tremendous level of power. Power unheard of in humans. If that were true then he may not need the Elder at all. He could use this Power of Three to accomplish his goals just as easily. In fact, once he had the Power of Three that would leave the Elder they were protecting defenseless. He could then drain the Elders power and become even that much stronger.

This would give him a distinct advantage over them. They knew he would reserve his most powerful magic for the Elder. He couldn't afford to waste what power he had on anyone else. But now he could use that power on the sisters. They would attempt to protect the Elder as they had in the past. Only this time the Elder would not be his target. The sisters would. And even the demon couldn't protect them all at the same time.

Damonculous lay back down on the bed. His magic and power were almost completely restored. It wouldn't be long now. Even with the bulk of his power being used to block good magic he was still infinitely stronger than those who opposed him. They were not strong enough to destroy him. And they were human. Humans could be harmed or killed in so many different ways.

Damonculous would bide his time. When he was ready he would return to the manor. And this time the outcome would be different. He had all ready sensed the demons return to their hiding place. They wouldn't be around to hinder him any longer. And even if they should come to the witches aid as they had before, they would be too late. Damonculous just smiled knowing that in a very short time the Charmed Ones would be dead.

"Percy, I don't understand something," Phoebe said. "You said Damonculous and his followers wanted to rid humanity of evil. Well, wiping out an entire race is evil, isn't it? Doesn't that seem just a bit hypocritical? They want to wipe out the human race for being exactly what they've become?"

"Actually, it does," said Percy. "But there was a great deal of time that passed when the idea was first advanced and the fight that finally ensued. Several hundred years, as a matter of fact. Over those centuries, while the Gray Council was debating the matter, their objectives were subtly altered.

"Soon, it became less a matter of the evil in humanity. This was replaced with the rebellion mankind seemed to exhibit at the dictates of the Council. As I've said, humans can be quite strong willed when they choose to be. After a while it became not a matter of good or evil but the unwillingness of many humans to follow the direction the Gray Council had laid out for them."

"Well, that just seems wrong," said Piper. "You talk about this Gray Council as if they were parents to the human race."

"In many ways that's a quite accurate description," said Percy. "In those days mankind was little more than loosely organized bands. Their very existence was a struggle to simply stay alive from one day to the next.

"The Gray Council saw the potential mankind possessed. Originally, it was their desire to nurture this potential. Much like parents nurture the potential in their children. What the Council failed to realize was that at some point children must be allowed to stand on their own. To make their own decisions whether for good or evil. They never considered that humanity was capable of taking care of itself without their intervention."

"And when mankind began to stand on its own two feet, so to speak," said Prue, "they began to resent it. Is that what you're telling us?"

"Something to that affect," said Percy. "That is why the Founders forbad interference with free will. Humans have progressed to the point where they are no longer children. And, as all children who eventually reach maturity, they must be allowed to decide for themselves what they will do and what direction they will take. We may offer guidance and advice but ultimately humans must choose for themselves."

"Like when children finally move out on their own," said Piper. "Parents may not always like the decisions their kids make but they have to let them make those decisions for themselves."

"Precisely," said Percy. "That's also why the Founders instituted the Elder Council. They knew the desire to circumvent free will would be too great for many of them. So they stepped out of the limelight, so to speak, to allow humanity, with the aid of the Elders and Whitelighters, to stand on their own."

"I wonder where Cole is," said Phoebe looking around. "He's been gone an awfully long time. I hope he's okay. Damonculous may have gone after him to prevent his helping us. Or bounty hunters may have found him."

"I'm sure he's all right," said Percy. "He seems quite capable of taking care of himself. He's faced one of the most powerful beings in history twice and come out the victor both times. That is no small feat."

"Still," said Phoebe, "he's not invincible. And every minute he stays away is another minute someone will catch up with him."

"I'm sure Percy is right," said Piper. "Maybe this plan he came up with is just taking him longer than he originally thought. Whatever that plan is."

"He seemed to think it might be something that could help us with Damonculous," said Leo.

"Another demon, perhaps?" questioned Percy. "It would have to be a very powerful demon to stand up to Damonculous. And as he said, I doubt that any of the main stream demons would be willing to assist us."

"Cole seems to know a lot of dubious people," said Prue. "I'm not sure I fully trust him, let alone those he brings here. Whomever it is I hope this time..."

Her sentence went unfinished as Damonculous suddenly shimmer-orbed into the entryway. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe jumped to their feet and took up defensive positions in front of Percy. Damonculous just stood in the entryway smiling at them. 


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

"Come back to get your butt kicked again?" Prue asked facing Damonculous. "Isn't twice enough for you? I guess some people are just a glutton for punishment."

"This time you have no demon to protect you," said Damonculous.

"Oh, Prue, he's right," said Piper in exaggerated mock fear. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Insolent wench," Damonculous snapped. "You think I am unaware that you have broken the blocking I have put on good magic? But it will do you no good. Do you think your paltry skills are a match for the power I wield? I was ancient when your race first began to walk the Earth. Your power was granted to you from my kind. Do you honestly believe that you are a match for me?"

"We're sure going to give it that old college try," said Phoebe defiantly.

"You're more arrogant than even your demon lover," said Damonculous. "You believe you can deplete my power while protecting your Elder. If he were my target, that might be true. But I have learned that it is not only the Elders' power which I can utilize."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"It would take a great power to break the blocking I have instilled on good magic," said Damonculous. "And even if they are human, these three appear to have such a power. But they have not realized that power to its fullest potential. If they had my blocking would not have affected them.

"But the power they possess is not yet fully harnessed. It has taken them time to draw sufficiently on it to break my blocking. Which means only a part of that power is available to them. I can use that power. I will be able to utilize it to its fullest. That power rivals that of even your Elders. This time I shall not waste my time or power trying to get to the Elder. I shall take your power. And when I am finished, your Elder will be defenseless."

"Bring it on, big boy," said Piper. "We've vanquished some pretty powerful creatures. You'll just be another one to add to the list."

"Powerful for you," said Damonculous. "Has your Elder not told you of the Gray Council? Of the power that my kinsmen and I wield? Do you think you can hope to withstand such power? I am eternal. I cannot be vanquished like some lowly demon."

"You talk big," said Prue. "But as I recall you've been here twice. Both times you went running away with your tail tucked between your legs. And you haven't faced the Power of Three yet. As for you not being able to be vanquished..."

Prue's voice trailed off as she raised her hands. Damonculous was cast back against the wall of the entryway and fell to the floor. As he started to rise, Piper brought her hands up and he froze instantly in place.

"We'd better think of something fast," said Piper. "My freeze seems to have affected him better than the potion did but I don't think it's going to last long."

"I haven't had a chance to write a Power of Three spell yet," said Phoebe. "And I don't think I'm going to get the time before he comes out of it."

"Jeremy," said Piper suddenly. "Remember when we vanquished him? We didn't have any spells then. All we had was that saying mom had written on the back of the spirit board. 'The Power of Three shall set us free'. It's worth a shot."

"Come on," said Prue. "Let's do this while he's still frozen. Maybe we can end this before he gets another chance."

The sisters moved next to each other and took each other's hands. They concentrated hard as they focused all of their magic against Damonculous. As they began to recite the incantation, Damonculous suddenly broke free of Piper's freeze.

"The Power of Three shall set us free," incanted the sisters. "The Power of Three shall set us free."

Over and over again they incanted the spell that had once saved their lives. As they recited the spell over and over again, the magic from it began to envelope Damonculous. He struggled against the magic as it wrapped itself around him, threatening to consume him. For a moment it appeared that the spell had worked. Damonculous howled in rage and pain as the magic closed in on him.

Just as suddenly the magic exploded outwards. The force of the blast caught the girls by surprise knocking them back into the living room. They all fell to the floor but were up on their feet in an instant, once again facing Damonculous. Leo pulled Percy back into the living room trying to shield the Elder from an attack.

"Your power is very impressive," said Damonculous facing the sisters. "But as I said, it is nothing compared to the power I command. If you had full access to it you might well be able to defeat me. But three years is barely enough time to learn how to use it, let alone to command it to its fullest.

"When we first created the Graylighters it required them years of intense study and training to properly utilize their powers. Did you hope that you could equal such mastery in the paltry time you have had your powers? Their powers came from us. It was a mere shadow of the power the Gray Council commanded. A power we commanded for millennia before the first Gray Lighter was chosen. Now you shall witness that mastery firsthand."

Damonculous began to move toward the sisters. There was little they could do. Their greatest weapon - the Power of Three - had done little to actually harm Damonculous. They had come closer to vanquishing him than even Cole had. And yet he seemed all but impervious to their power. Damonculous advanced on the sisters knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop him. 


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR

Once more Prue brought up her hands intent on throwing Damonculous back. But he was ready for her this time. He simply brought up his hand scattering her telekinetic ability.

"Not this time, witch," said Damonculous.

With Damonculous momentarily distracted by Prue, Piper raised only her hands. The movement was so minimal it was hardly noticed by Damonculous. As before he instantly froze in place from Pipers' ability.

"Stripping potion," said Piper.

The sisters each pulled out a vial and cast them simultaneously at Damonculous. They all struck him at the same time shattering on impact, covering the Gray Council member in the potion. Flames erupted around Damonculous breaking Pipers' freeze. As before, the flames threatened to consume him but just as quickly suddenly vanished.

"Do you think this will save you?" Damonculous asked. "Your potions and elixirs will have but a momentary affect on me. My power will be restored in a matter of moments."

"Maybe so," said Prue, "but at least it gives me the chance to do this."

She turned toward the fireplace and once again called on her telekinetic power. The poker suddenly rose from its resting place and flew at Damonculous, impaling him in the shoulder. Damonculous cried out in pain, but simply reached up and pulled the offending weapon out. The wound did not heal automatically as before, but instead blood began to run down his arm.

"This will not save you, either," said Damonculous. "I am immortal. You cannot kill me. When my powers have been restored it will be as if this never happened. And you will run out of your potions soon enough."

Suddenly the wound in his shoulder healed over as if of its own accord. The power stripping potions the girls had used on him had worn off. Percy was right. Damonculous was the most powerful creature they had ever faced. And no matter what they did, he seemed to suffer no permanent damage. Once again he began to advance on the sisters, raising his hands for the attack.

Suddenly a fireball struck Damonculous from the side pushing him toward the front door. Damonculous collided with the banister on the stairs and fell to the floor. Almost instantly he was on his feet again as Cole came walking out of the kitchen.

"I see you were able to get your powers back," Cole said to the sisters. "Now, I think it's time we put an end to him once and for all."

"Any suggestions would be helpful," said Prue, realizing that even with Cole's added power Damonculous may not be able to be defeated.

He had withstood the Power of Three. They needed an advantage and they needed it now. They were fast running out of options and it was clear that this time Damonculous wasn't about to leave without claiming his prize. A prize that meant the deaths of everyone in the room. Suddenly Angelique walked out of the kitchen behind Cole. She just smiled at the sisters and stepped up next to Cole facing Damonculous.

"Will I do for a suggestion?" Angelique asked.

"You?" questioned Damonculous. "You have no power of any consequence. You meddle in affairs that do not concern you. Your insolence will be your death. I shall destroy you as I will destroy them."

"It's true I'm not all that powerful," said Angelique. "But I do have one thing that they don't have."

"What would that be?" questioned Damonculous.

"This," said Angelique, raising her hand.

Suddenly a loaded crossbow appeared in her hand. Without hesitation she fired the weapon at Damonculous. The bolt from the crossbow struck Damonculous in the shoulder. As if by magic the crossbow reloaded itself.

"An arrow?" questioned Damonculous, pulling the weapon from his shoulder. "You think an arrow is of any consequence to me?"

"Actually," said Angelique, "it's called a bolt. A lot of people make that mistake. They are very similar. But the bolts from this crossbow have one advantage that mortal crossbows don't have."

"Advantage?" questioned Damonculous. "What advantage?"

"Their the only thing that can kill a Whitelighter," said Angelique firing the crossbow again striking Damonculous in the other shoulder. "Or an Elder."

"I am no Elder," said Damonculous. "I am a member of the Gray..."

His voice suddenly trailed off as his head began to swim. Pain began to run through his body. His vision was beginning to cloud and he was finding it hard to think clearly. Three more bolts struck him in the torso as he fell to the floor unable to rise. As Damonculous tried to summon all of his power another Elder suddenly orbed into the manor. Damonculous realized that his blocking of good magic had failed. As he started to loose consciousness, Cole stepped up to him.

"Say goodnight, Gracie," said Cole as he cast a fireball at Damonculous.

The fireball struck Damonculous engulfing him in flames. They burned for several moments and then suddenly Damonculous vanished from the manor. Cole turned to the sisters and smiled.

"Honey, I'm home," he said, smiling. "I've brought an old friend by for dinner. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience."

Everyone just stared at Cole and Angelique in shock. A Darklighter had done what not even the Charmed Ones had been able to do. Vanquish a member of the Gray Council. 


	25. Chapter 25

TWENTY-FIVE

"I don't understand," said Loric, the Elder who had orbed into the manor. Percy had quickly explained to him about Damonculous and the situation that had ensued since his arrival. "Damonculous was a member of the Gray Council. And one of the most powerful ones. It took a dozen Gray Council members to defeat him the first time. I fail to see how one Darklighter could accomplish such a feat. In the grand scheme, Darklighters are one of the least powerful beings."

"That's true," said Angelique, "I don't have that many powers. Except against a Whitelighter. You have no protection against the poison of my bolts."

"But Damonculous was not a Whitelighter," said Percy. "He was not even an Elder."

"It was something you said when you first told us about Damonculous," said Cole. "You compared Damonculous to the first Whitelighters. You said he was not a Whitelighter but a magical being with tremendous power."

"That's true," said Percy. "As you saw, he was quite powerful."

"Well," said Cole, "it stands to reason that if they were granting their followers powers they'd give them powers similar to their own. Sort of make them in their image, so to speak."

"That make sense," said Piper. "But what does that have to do with the Darklighter here?"

"Well, I didn't give it much thought at the moment," said Cole. "Damonculous just seemed so powerful that no matter what we threw at him it didn't seem to do any good. We kept thinking that we needed more and more power to fight him.

"Then Leo asked about being in danger from demon attacks because they didn't have access to their powers. As Percy explained it, that wasn't a problem. You were still immortal even if you couldn't use your powers. And you described the ascending echelons of the Whitelighters, up to and including the Founders."

"I still do not understand," said Loric.

"Percy said the Founders were Whitelighters," said Cole. "Just a higher form of Whitelighter. And if the Founders were members of this Gray Council, just as Damonculous was, that would make him this higher echelon of Whitelighter."

"That's certainly true," said Percy. "Infinitely more powerful, of course, but essentially accurate."

"Why didn't we think of that?" Leo asked. "It all makes perfect sense now. No matter how much power Damonculous had - no matter how high in the echelon - he was still just basically a Whitelighter. Just like the sisters may be the most powerful force for good in history they're still basically just witches."

"True," said Cole smiling. "And the only thing a Whitelighter is vulnerable to is the poison from a Darklighters' bolt. I was pretty sure it would affect him. I just wasn't sure how much was needed. I know Leo's been shot a couple of times and it always seemed to take a while."

"The poison is not immediately fatal," said Angelique. "Like most poisons it must spread through the victims' system. But barring the healing of a Whitelighter, it can't be stopped."

"Strange that this did not occur to me," said Percy. "I've been an Elder for more than three hundred years. And yet it never occurred to me that Damonculous was simply a higher form of Whitelighter."

"Forest and trees," said Cole.

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Loric.

"An old human expression," said Cole. "You couldn't see the forest for the trees. It means you were looking so closely at the problem that you didn't see the simplest solution of all. I did that same thing at first. We're all so used to needing a more powerful magic to overcome whatever magic we're fighting that we forgot it's not always about power. Some times it's just about basic biology."

"It appears that we are in your debt once again," Loric said to the sisters. "When our magic suddenly ceased to function we were unable to discern it's cause. And as Paracellious explained to you, it was believed the Gray Council was defeated or sealed in their non-magical realm."

"As much as I hate to admit it," said Prue, "you have Cole to thank for that, not us. He's the one who figured out Damonculous' weakness."

"You think there might be others out there like Damonculous?" Leo asked. "Gray Council members waiting to strike at the Elders?"

"Extremely unlikely," said Loric. "Damonculous was the only Gray Council member who was unaccounted for, as it were. The rest were either buried after they died or were banished to the other realm. His was the only body not located. The Founders simply believed he had been vanquished since he had never made a reappearance."

"I wonder why he waited so long before popping up again," said Prue thoughtfully. "The way Percy explained it it's been fifteen or twenty thousand years since he was defeated. That seems an awfully long time to plot your revenge even for someone like him."

"That is a mystery," said Loric. "I can assure you that the Elders will investigate the matter thoroughly."

"You think he might return in the future?" Phoebe asked. "His body vanished again this time."

"I doubt it," said Percy. "As Cole explained, Damonculous was a Whitelighter. And as our Darklighter has explained, only the healing from a Whitelighter can counteract the poison of their crossbow. Even if he managed to escape alive he won't live for long. Whitelighters cannot heal themselves."

"Oh, we know that one all too well," said Piper.

"We should be going," Loric said to Percy. "This is going to be most difficult to explain to the rest of the Council. We were saved by a demon and a Darklighter. I know there are some who will simply not believe it. This is going to take quite a number of explanations I believe."

"I shall join you shortly," said Percy. "I wish to say goodbye before I leave."

"I shall await your arrival," said Loric who then simply orbed out of the manor.

"That's a fine how-do-you-do," said Piper. "Not so much as a goodbye."

"Forgive him," said Percy. "Most Elders are unused to dealing in such amenities. And he does have quite a lot on his mind at the moment."

"So," said Phoebe, putting her arm around Cole and looking at Angelique, "what do we do about her?"

Angelique just smiled at them. The crossbow she had used against Damonculous had simply vanished when he was vanquished. Everyone stood around looking at Angelique wondering what the Darklighter would do next. 


	26. Chapter 26

TWENTY-SIX

"Didn't Cole mentioned something about dinner?" said Angelique coyly. "I understand the middle sister is supposed to be a passable cook."

"Passable cook?" shrieked Piper. "Why you insulting, self-serving... I'm a professional chef, not some cook."

"Down, girl," said Prue, putting her hand on Piper's shoulder. "She's only a Darklighter after all." Prue turned to Angelique. "No offense, honey, but having a demon at the dinner table wouldn't be my first choice."

"Technically," said Angelique, "I'm not a demon. I'm a Darklighter. I was human once, you know?"

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "An evil one."

"What can I say?" asked Angelique. "I had a very traumatic childhood."

"Ours wasn't exactly a picnic," said Prue. "But you don't see us going around trying to kill the good guys all the time."

"True," said Angelique. "To be honest, I had a pretty good childhood. My father was quite rich. I just like being evil. None of those pesky rules and restrictions like you have."

"That's enough," said Cole. "Angelique is just yanking your chains. She likes to do that."

"True again," said Angelique smiling. "And it's so easy with some people."

"An old friend, huh?" Phoebe questioned Cole.

"Yeah," said Cole. "We, uh, dated for a while. Then the war broke out and the Kaiser had some people he wanted out of the way. You know how things can get."

"The Kaiser?" questioned Phoebe.

"Yeah," said Angelique. "World War I. Now those were the good old days. Cole, when you get tired of this skinny little thing, you know where you can find me."

"Skinny?" questioned Phoebe. "Just don't worry about him. We will be quite fine."

"For now," said Angelique. "But when he looses interest in you, don't say I didn't warn you."

"He's not going to loose interest," Phoebe insisted.

"Sure he will," said Angelique. "In twenty or thirty years when your breasts start to sag, and that little mustache of yours become more noticeable, and those little crows feet around your eyes become more pronounced, I'll still look like I do now. Who do you think he'll be interested in then?"

"Mustache?" questioned Phoebe vehemently. "Crows feet? Why you arrogant little...

"Angelique, that's enough," said Cole sternly. "I didn't bring you here to spar with the girls."

"Of course not," said Angelique. "You brought me here to kill an Elder. I must say it was easier than I thought. And there aren't many Darklighters that can boast of a kill like that."

"Technically," said Percy, "he wasn't an Elder."

"Close enough for government work," said Angelique. "And your witch is a feisty one, Cole. I like her. Under other circumstances we might actually have become friends."

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "In a pig's eye."

"Angelique, thanks for the help," said Cole. "And as I promised, your debt to me is paid."

"Don't let that keep you away," said Angelique, winking at Phoebe.

"I think it's time you were going," said Cole.

"Girls," said Angelique, "it was a real pleasure saving your butts. Until next time."

Angelique suddenly blinked out and was gone.

"Some friends you have," said Phoebe.

"Ancient history," said Cole. "I did have a life before I met you, you know. What did you think? That I just sat around waiting for you to come into my life?"

"No," sighed Phoebe. "I guess not. But that woman is..."

"Gone," said Piper. "And good riddance. I'm surprised Damonculous didn't realize she was a Darklighter."

"No reason he should have," said Percy. "Darklighters didn't exist in Damonculous' day. Again, I must thank you for all your assistance. Without you Damonculous may well have carried through on his threat."

"That's what we're here for, isn't it?" Prue asked.

"Percy," said Leo, "about Thomas."

"I shall take him back with me," said Percy. "He perished protecting me. He will be honored as a true hero among the Whitelighters. The Council will wish to speak with you, Leo. To get your version of what happened."

"I know," said Leo. "I'll be up there shortly."

"We have a lot of cleaning up to do," said Piper. "Those attacks by Damonculous did a lot of damage. Leo, under the circumstances, do you think it would be okay if you gave us a little supernatural assistance?"

"Actually," said Percy, "I believe that would be perfectly acceptable." He passed his hand in front of him and everything in the manor was suddenly back in its original state. "After all, if it had not been for Damonculous, you wouldn't have sustained the damage. I don't think anyone will begrudge you a little magic to repair what was damaged."

"Thanks, Percy," said Phoebe, kissing him on the cheek. "For an Elder, you aren't half bad."

"High praise coming from you," said Percy. "I will take that as a compliment. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get Thomas up there."

Percy turned and headed for the arboretum where Thomas' body still lay.

"He's not like the other Elders," said Prue. "He seems almost human."

"I guess that's because he spent a lot of time in the field before he became an Elder," said Leo. "He helped prepare me for my assignment with you."

"Well, there may be hope for the Elders yet," said Piper. "I guess all that time as a Whitelighter helped him understand humans a little better than the rest of the Elders."

"True," said Leo, "but he always says it was his very first charge that helped him better deal with humans."

"That must have been quite a charge," said Phoebe.

"She was," said Leo. "And he always said he really loved Salem in those old days."

"Salem?" questioned Prue. "You mean Salem, Massachusetts? He was around during the witch hunts?"

"Yes, he was," said Leo. "In fact, his first charge was a victim of those hunts. That's why he was chosen to prepare me for my assignment to you three. His first charge was Melinda Warren."

"He was Melinda's Whitelighter?" questioned Piper. "No wonder he seemed so friendly. I guess we remind him of her some."

"More than some," said Leo. "He's often told me that he looks on you three almost as extended daughters. He was very close to Melinda before..."

"Come on," said Piper. "Dinner sounds like a good idea. And with Damonculous vanquished and our powers restored, I think we've earned something special tonight."

"Sounds good to me," said Cole. "All the shimmering has made me famished."

"Well," said Piper, "considering you were instrumental in saving us all, I'll tell you what. Let me know what your favorite meal is and I can prepare it. Call it a thank you for everything you've done."

"Now that's something I can go for," said Cole, smiling.

"And when you're done with that," said Prue, "there's something else you can fill us in on."

"What's that?" Cole asked.

"A certain demon named Por," said Prue. "I seem to recall a deal that we'd vanquish him when this was all over. If we're going to do that we'll need to know everything we can about it."

"Sure thing," said Cole. "It shouldn't be too difficult. He's not as powerful as I am. And he's probably in the Book of Shadows. I can also help with a vanquishing potion if you need."

"Wow," said Phoebe.

"What is it, sweetie?" Piper asked.

"I was just thinking," said Phoebe. "We had an Elder as a house guest, demons and a Darklighter helped protect us, we vanquished an ancient evil that everyone thought was unstoppable, and now we're preparing to vanquish another demon to help out the demons who helped us. Not exactly a typical day, even for us."

"No one said being a Charmed One was boring," said Leo.

"Boy, you can say that again," said Prue as she followed Piper into the kitchen.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
